


Accidental Ghosting

by earltealord



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Couch Sex, First Time, First Time Sex, I'm rating this more for future chapters, I've been wanting to write an AkiRyu thing for the longest time, M/M, Mutual Pining, hi also I suck at tags, lets be real, power bottom!Akira
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earltealord/pseuds/earltealord
Summary: When you're the main character of an RPG you have a lot on your plate. So getting back to friends who constantly pester you about continuing on the with the mission can get taxing. Especially when all you wanna do is make out with your best friend.





	1. Break it down

“So,” Ann started, they were all gathered in a booth, sitting in the Café Leblanc. “Has Akira been replying to you guys at all?”Everyone but Ryuji, shook their heads, a myriad of no’s sounding around the booth. Ann let out a disgruntled hum, and crossed her arms. “What's up with that guy?” she grumbled.

“Perhaps he's just busy? Akira-kun does seem to have a lot on his plate,” Haru said softly with a smile, Makoto shook her head.

“I’m inclined to agree, however,” She reached for her phone in her pocket, pulling out to show the rest of the gang, “Every time I've messaged him, he just doesn't reply all together, I see him in the halls leaving school, I wonder if he just doesn't have a working phone?”

“Even Inari has a working phone and he's broke,” Futaba interjected, leaning over the top of the booth adjacent theirs. “Highly doubt that.”

Makoto let out a hum, “I mean, he still replies to me?” Ryuji said after a while, seeing everyone look to him, with an expression that he really couldn't comprehend. 

“When was the last time?” Makoto asked, “He's talked to me too, but that was maybe a few days… perhaps a week ago.”

Ryuji pulled out his phone, and went through their chat log, “Ahhhh….” he let out while scrolling, “Oh, today, actually…”

Futaba stifled a laugh, Ann just stared at Ryuji. Makoto reached for his phone to look, “Hey!” Ryuji said as the third year flipped through the messages. 

“Oh, I see,” Makoto mumbled, Haru peeked over her shoulder to peer at the phone. 

“Isn't that like, a violation of privacy or somethin’?” Ryuji growled, embarrassed, reaching for his phone. 

Ann could definitely see the tiniest amount of pink hitting the boy's cheek as he leant across the table. “What's wrong Ryuuuji, ‘fraid they're gonna see you flirting with our leaader,” she smiled, drawling out names and words with the most annoying smug look on her face. 

“Hey! Shaddup!” He snatched the phone out of Makoto's hands and shoved it back into his pocket. His face a telltale shade of deep pink. 

“Are you telling me Akira’s been ghosting us to hang out with Ryuji?” Futaba snickered, leaning out of the way when Ryuji tried to retaliate by throwing something. 

Yusuke perked up, “Ghosting? Has Akira passed on then?”

“No, No,” Futaba explained, “It's sorta like that, but it's more  _ pretending _ you don’t exist, so you can get away with stuff.”

“Oh, I see…” Yusuke replied, putting a hand to his chin, looking to Ryuji.

“Dude, stop starin’, you're freakin’ me out,” Ryuji leaned away tensing avoiding eye contact with the blue haired teen. 

“I suppose it does make sense, considering how Ryuji is a known delinquent.” Yusuke said after awhile, “Even I message Akira, and I don’t receive responses, maybe, days later.”

“Does, Akira-kun like, Ryuji-kun?” Haru asked, innocently enough, she was still the newest member, so she had yet to catch on everyone’s dynamics. That didn’t stop Ryuji from trying to stand straight in the booth, knocking his legs on the table.

“HELL NO!” Ryuji shouted, Sojiro shot him a look from behind the counter, and he slinked back in his seat, “We're just friends, I swear.”

“Friends that hang out almost everyday together,” Ann quipped, sipping at her coffee.

“Yeah, best friends do that, Ann,” Ryuji glared at her.

“Best friends that go out to eat together? Shop together? Chill in his room together,” Ann glared back, her smile is a definite smirk, Ryuji hated how accusatory she was getting. “I know for a fact you told y-”

Ryuji interrupted her by covering his mouth with his hands, not caring how it looked to the other patrons in the cafe. Once she shoved him back, he settled in his seat, still shooting a very pointedly glare in her direction.

“Where is Akira-kun now, Sakura-san?” Makoto asked, looking toward Sojiro. 

“At work,” both Ryuji and Sojiro responded almost simultaneously, Makoto turned her head to look at her blond friend. 

“W-what?” Ryuji laughed nervously, scratching his cheek.

“I didn't see that in the texts,” Makoto said, her demeanor reminiscent of her alter-ego in the Metaverse. 

“H-he told me after class, we walked to the station together, bros do that shit all the time, I don't know why you’re up in my shit about it.” Ryuji started getting defensive, it wasn't really strange for him and Akira to be hanging out. 

“Oh brother,” Ann sighed, “Sounds like Akira’s been lovestruck with a moron.”

“H-Hey! W-wait… WHAT LOVESTRUCK?!” Ryuji yelled snapping his head toward her, she sneered at him after Sojiro had cleared his throat, signaling Ryuji needed to calm down.

Makoto laughed a tad, “That makes sense,” Ryuji was about to demand she explain but she did so before he could get riled up again, “He’s very subtle about it, but I can see he doesn't have interest in any of us, meaning us girls that is.”

Ryuji looked to Ann, “Didn’t you two go on like a date or somethin’?” 

“I mean, sorta?” she replied, unsure, “I don’t think he was really interested in dating though. At least, that's what I gathered. We barely knew each other so i wouldn't really have called it a ‘date’.”

Ryuji looked to Makoto now, raising his eyebrows, “Oh me? N-no, we barely talked since we got done with Kaneshiro’s palace, what with dealing with Futaba and Medjed and all. Though, we did go around Shinjuku a little recently. But we weren't together for the most of it.”

Ryuji turns to Futaba, she responds with a loud cackle, “Yeah right. One, Sojiro would actually murder him, and two, he's kinda like a brother to me… not much you can look for there.” 

Both Haru and Yusuke shook their head before Ryuji had time to suspect them.“S-so, I'm the only one he does any of that stuff with… Why?” Ryuji sighed, claiming defeat by leaning back against the booth. 

“I think you know why,” Ann smiled, and checked her phone, “Oh wow, it's that late already, I should probably get going the train is coming soon.”

Makoto nodded and everyone besides Ryuji and Futaba leave the booth, Ann looked back at him, “Coming?”

“Ah,” he returns her gaze for a moment but then looks back down toward his lap, “Yeah, uh I might try to wait for him to come back, ask him about stuff.”

Futaba groaned and slid off the booth, “That's gonna be a great conversation,” Ryuji picked his head up to glare at her, “I'll wait with, that way Mona has a place to go incase things get weird.”

Ryuji’s face betrayed him as his cheeks went pink, “W-weird?”

“Ryuji!” Ann scolds.

“W-what? I didn't-”

Futaba snickers, “Don't worry, what I really meant was it going south, badly, which considering Akira…. I don’t think it will… and in that case Mona will have a place away from….”

Sojiro clears his throat interrupting Futaba, she grins sheepishly at him. Ann sighs, “Well, in any case, however it goes text me okay?”

“You just wanna brag,” Ryuji smirks.

“Braaag? About what? I haven't the slightest clue,” she laughs, walking toward the door waving goodbye. 

 

~~~

Akira arrived at Leblanc about 20 minutes after everyone left, despite the cafe being closed Sojiro was still behind the counter, reading a newspaper, waiting patiently for Futaba and Ryuji to get going. 

“I'm back,” Akira greeted, he’s a tired mess, from a stressful day at the part time job he went to work at today.

Sojiro looked up from his newspaper, “Welcome back,” he said in response, Futaba perked up from her phone and turned around to smile at him. 

“Waiting for me?” Akira set his bag down and Morgana stretched out.

“Nah, I was waiting for Morgana,” Futaba smiled, choosing the time to sidle out of the booth, Sojiro got up from his spot when she picked Morgana up, leaving Akira to spot a sleeping Ryuji against the café wall.

“Uh, where are we going?” Morgana asked confused.

“Shh, I tell you later,” Futaba grinned, then looked to Akira, “Good luuuck.”

“Don't forget to lock up, and….” He paused, looking toward the Ryuji, about to say something, but thought better of it. “Just, be safe.”

Akira gave him a curious nod, but watched both leave, locking the front door after they've done so. He moved to Ryuji’s booth and touched his shoulder lightly. “Ryuji,” Akira said, slightly shaking his friend awake. 

Ryuji stirred, and stretched awake, letting out a soft sleepy hum. “Hey dude, sorry for crashin’ in the café. Did Boss and Futaba leave already?” he asked only after putting his arms down. 

Akira nodded, but he gave Ryuji a look, wondering why he was here in the first place, “Oh, yeah, we kinda had a meetin’ without ya…” Ryuji told him, “Not like a ‘meetin’’ meetin’, but like y'know… Leblanc is closer to meet for all of us and-” Ryuji slowly stopped rambling when Akira took a seat in the same side of the booth. He suddenly very aware of their closeness thanks to everyone’s pestering that Akira might hold feelings for him. 

“So, why’d you wait?” Akira asked, leaning forward resting his chin in his palm, face angled toward the artificial blond.

“Eh….” Ryuji let out, sliding a little more against the wall, “Well, really cause….”

Akira hummed in response, waiting for him to go on, Ryuji angles his face toward him too, “They were kinda pissed,” Ryujis laughed, “You’ve been ignorin’ texts n’ all.”

“Have I?” Akira sat up, pulling out his phone, “Oh…”

Ryuji laughed, “Dude do you not check your phone?”

Akira sighed, setting the phone down on the table and went back to his previous position, “I do, but, I don’t really care about them.”

“That’s kinda cold,” Ryuji smiled nervously.

“Yeah,” Akira sighed, “Okay, well I do care, but they’re just all asking to go back to the Palace. Which I get, but we have two weeks yet.”

“So, I’m the only one you message back, I send that shit too,” Ryuji laughed.

“Yeah, well…. We can always just hang out,” Akira smiled, “They’re not as fun.”

“Listen, I know I act like a punk sometimes, but really… you can hang out with the others too,” Ryuji leant toward the table, almost mimicking Akira’s position.

“Don’t want to.”

“Whaddya mean, ‘You don’t want to?” Ryuji questioned,with slight irritation.

“I’d rather hang out with you, like you said my place is by your side.” Akira smiled, Ryuji’s cheeks flushed red almost immediately.

“O-Oh,” is all of response Ryuji gave.

“Unless, that’s not what you want?” Akira sat up, his natural stoic face returning.

“N-no, dude it’s cool, you just… don’t gotta ghost everyone else just to hang,” Ryuji said, lifting his head, trying to save their days of hanging out.

“I’m not,” Akira laughed softly, scooting toward Ryuji on booth seat, thighs almost touching.

“Dude,” Ryuji said instinctively, but he’s not moving, only staring at Akira, relishing the warmth that is forming from their almost touch.

Akira hummed another response, looking to Ryuji, trying to gauge his response. “C-can I like, maybe stay over tonight, I think I missed my train?” Ryuji asked looking to the clock on the wall behind behind the counter.

Akira turned to look at the clock as well, “Oh, yeah, I don’t see why not,” He moved to get out of the booth, grabbing his bag from one of the bar stools.

Ryuji moved to follow, fighting the rapid heart beat in his chest. Akira was barely close to him at all but being too close and intimate, and private… well, it may have worked something up in his stomach, feeling the warmth and tightness that flooded the muscles in his lower abdomen.

As the got to the attic, Akira set down his bag on the table closest the stairs, and moved to sit on his bed. Ryuji was standing awkwardly in the middle of his room, maybe asking to stay over was a bad idea, but he’d rather the awkwardness than face walking in the rain that had just started. “Oh, right,” Akira let out suddenly, standing from his bed, going to rummage through a box of clothing.

“Oh dude, don’t worry about it, I don’t mind sleeping in my clothes,” Ryuji said, finally deciding to move to the couch, he caught Akira staring. “What?”

“You can sleep on the bed,” he said, still eying Ryuji.

“Uh, nah dude, I’m cool,” Ryuji made is a point to try to make himself look comfy on the couch. It was a really hard thing to do, the couch was really, really uncomfortable.

“I might be a criminal, but I’m not gonna let my guest sleep on the couch,” Akira said, moving from the box to the couch, grabbing Ryuji’s hands to lift him up.

Ryuji tensed at the touch, “H-hey,” he said suddenly.

Akira stopped tugging at his arms, “Yeah?”

“Do you,” Ryuji swallowed hard, “Do you like me?”

“Yeah,” Akira answered quickly, “We’re friends right?”

Ryuji sighed, the pit in his stomach getting tighter, “N-no, I don’t mean like that… like, like-like, as in like…”

Akira smiled, “Ryuji, you’re saying ‘like’ too much.”

Ryuji groaned, hands gripping Akira’s, “Listen, I’m not good with words n’ shit,” He moved his arms to bring Akira to him on the couch, “I’m saying, do you…”

“Want you to be my boyfriend?” Akira finished the thought, seemingly unphased by the proximity.

“Yeah…” Ryuji stared at grey eyes.

Akira was silent for a moment, “Well, yeah…” he started, a slight smile on his face, the smiled faded as he spoke again, “But I know you don’t swing that way so, I’m content enough to just be friends.”

Ryuji started laughing, Akira was confused for a moment, “Dude, I….” Ryuji stopped laughing slowly, “Dude,” he repeated.

“What?” Akira was bemused, but still wondering what caused the sudden chortle.

“I like you,” Ryuji said softly, brown eyes tender, Akira’s face lit up with the words.

“What?” Akira asked, more of a clarification, than asking him to repeat.

“I don’t know when they hell it happened, but, it did… and shit dude…” he sighed, “I totally thought you were flirting with me just to make fun of me.”

“Why would I do that?” Akira asked, before slowly realizing what a stupid unfair social life the boy in front of him had, he lifted up one of his hands and kissed the back of it, “Ryuji, I’m not an asshole, I would never do that.”

“You are an asshole though,” Ryuji scoffed, Akira moved eyes up from his hand to see Ryuji gazing, brown eyes emanating want and desire.

“Why’s that?” Akira smirked into his hand.

“Cuz, you’re laying kisses on my hand instead o’ my lips,” Ryuji growled, face red, he moved the hand Akira was kissing to grasp his face and bring him to his lips.

Akira let out a surprised noise when the lips pressed together. Moving strategically from kneeling on the floor to straddle Ryuji on the couch. The blond almost instinctively bucking his hips forward once Akira was nestled on top. 

They had started fervent, they were sloppy and wet, since neither boy had any previous experience, but the feel of the warm and the tongues and the saliva between them felt so good they didn’t care. It was awkward, to say the least, teeth clanging to together and the two neither moving in sync, so noses bumped, and glasses fell too forward. It was only when they had to break for air, when they became a pile of stupid laughing idiots. Akira tossed his glasses on the desk he used to make tools, and just soaked up Ryuji’s face. 

“That was,” Ryuji started also staring at Akira, “Hot…”

Akira let out another soft laugh, leaning forward to kiss Ryuji once more, fingers tangling up in soft short spikes. Ryuji let out a soft moan into the kiss, and started rutting his hips once more, Akira could definitely feel the buldge in Ryuji’s pants, tight against his slacks. Akira wasn’t going to lie that he was sporting a prominent erection as well. 

Ryuji’s moans got more desperate as his hips picked up the pace. Akira, in favor of hearing Ryuji fully, moved lips from mouth to neck, matching his hips to Ryuji’s, trying to gain friction between their bulges. Once they connected and found the right place, Akira buried his face into the crook of Ryuji’s neck panting softly as the pleasure grew almost unbearable. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he heard Ryuji moan, apparently pleasure made him forget to censor himself, each word was hitched, and he couldn’t believe how close he sounded.

Akira wasn’t much better, but he was certainly less vocal about it. (living with a very adept and perhaps too overbearing cat, would do that to you) He only continued to pant softly, muffling himself against Ryuji’s neck.

“Aki-Akira,  _ Akira, _ ” Ryuji started to moan, Akira felt a weird warmth pool in his chest, Ryuji was barely lucid, his eyes were snapped shut and eyebrows knitted together as he focused only on thrusting, getting the contact between their bulges. It wasn’t long before Ryuji hitched up, and seemed to stop breathing, Akira could feel his hips and stomach twitching. 

_ Oh _ , was all Akira’s mind let out, as the blond let out a drawn out moan as he melted into the seat. Ryuji moved his hands to cover his face, “Shit,” he breathed.

Akira lifted his head to look the blond, he was still coming down from his orgasm. “You okay?” Akira asked moving awkwardly off of him, or least he was going to, but one of Ryuji’s hands snapped to keep him there.

“Y-yeah, I’m fine,” Ryuji was trying to steady his voice, it was still wobbly and worn from all his moaning. “You… didn’t get off did you…”

“Uh…” Akira started, was he really still determined for more, then again Ryuji was in track, he probably had good stamina.

“Shit,” Ryuji said again suddenly.

“What’s up?”

“We didn’t, we’re not… are we?”

“Ryuji what are you trying to say?”

“We started to so quick I didn’t even ask…” Ryuji sighed.

“Oh, about the boyfriend thing?” Akira said with realization.

“Yeah…”

“Well,” Akira said, figuratively examining the situation that just happened, “We did just do that.”

“Yeah, I know… It wasn’t weird right?”

“No, it was… hot,” Akira smiled, repeating the sentence Ryuji used earlier back at him.

“Shaddup dude!” Ryuji gave him a playing hit, he was still boneless and daze out from his orgasm that it felt like more of wet noodle than a person’s arm. “Well, do you then?”

“Hmm?”

“Jesus, man,” Ryuji sighed in frustration, “Do you want to be my boyfriend?”

Akira moved up to align his face with Ryuji’s and plant another kiss on his lips, “Of course.”

Ryuji smiled, returning the kiss, mumbling words of elation that weren’t important enough to break the kiss with. Akira let out a small laugh, he was still painfully hard, but he really didn’t care too much, Ryuji was with him and his boyfriend now, there would more than enough time to have mutual orgasms. All he cared about now was Ryuji’s lips on his and he didn’t want to move too much any more, the exhaustion with school and work catching up to him now, and his kissing slowed. Ryuji adjusted on the couch so that they could still press lips, but they were both on their sides now, pressed as close as ever. Sure when Morgana came back it was would a little embarrassing for them, but neither cared. So they continued, until they both grew tired and fell asleep in each other’s arms. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this fic is purely based on my experience playing Persona 5 the other day. I kept ignoring the gang's texts and only answered Ryuji's or hung out with him because despite what Atlus says, he's my boyfriend dammit. He's also my highest ranked Confidant, so I guess you can see why.  
> Not that I don't like the other members, I hung out with Makoto and Futaba, just... Ryuji's important to me okay, he's a good good boi and deserved love and affection.
> 
> As always thanks so much for reading! Comments and Kudos are met with love!  
> If you want to support me in anyways you can follow me on tumblr @earltealord


	2. Butterfly Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji pays Akira back for last night

Maybe passing out on the couch was a bad idea. Akira awoke bleary eyed, and sore from the almost wood like cushion of the seat. “You two have fun last night?” a voice sounded from the bed. 

Akira picked his head up and squinted through sleep to see Morgana curled up. Akira looked down to Ryuji who was still soundly asleep, he looked so different with his relax sleeping face, Akira smiled. “Joker, don't, I'm right here,” Morgana whined, but Akira did anyway, placing a long drawn out kiss on Ryuji’s mouth. He smirked when he heard Morgana give out a sound of disgust.

Akira looked up to the (not) cat on his bed, who was giving him a look. “What?” Akira sighed. 

“I’m happy for you and all, but why Ryuji?” Morgana asked hopping from the bed to the floor. 

“Why not?” Akira smiled, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's waist.

“I don't know what you see in him joker, that's all….” Morgana trailed off, making his way to the steps. 

“Where are you going?” Akira called after him, slightly afraid he'd run away again.

“Out. I can see you two are gonna need some alone time, Futaba and I are gonna go get snacks!” 

“Oh, okay,”Akira started to get comfortable again, “Thanks!”

“You owe me!” and Morgana was gone.

Akira looked at Ryuji, still soundly asleep, thankful enough that he could just lay and be comfortable with the guy he's liked since their first palace together. It seemed forever ago, but Akira never stopped finding himself staring or wanting to protect him. 

Ryuji adjusted slightly, legs tangled with his, and his thigh was unknowingly pressing against his crotch. There was touch of electricity like Ryuji had used a Zio on him. Akira really wanted him to wake up, so they could continue from last night. Ryuji owed him for cumming alone, in fact he'd almost done something about it too, but he got side tracked with labels. 

Akira started littering kisses on Ryuji’s face, going from soft barely there kisses to long, hard, drawn out ones specifically saved for his mouth and neck. After about 5 minutes of doing that, Ryuji finally stirred awake, “Mornin’...” he mumbled between kisses.

Akira smiled, “Hey,” he greeted, pulling back to get a good look at Ryuji’s face. His eyes were still closed but his mouth was turned up into a grin, definitely alert.

“I’m barely awake n’ you're already assaultin’ me,” Ryuji’s brown eyes fluttered open, they were still filled with sleep, but he doubted Ryuji would fall back asleep any time soon.

“Hard to keep my hands off you,” Akira joked, it was more deadpan humor than anything, he just wanted to get back to making out.

“You'd think for someone called ‘Joker’ you'd be better at tellin’ jokes,” Ryuji laughed, tightening arms around Akira’s waist.

“I never claimed to be funny,” Akira laughed, pulling himself into Ryuji’s lap, recreating the positions from last night. 

“You never claimed to sexy either… but yet here we are.” Ryuji replied all too quick.

Akira stared down at him, debating whether to have this dumb argument, or let it go. He definitely decided the latter, and moved to place hot lips onto Ryuji's once again. And it's like that for a while, slowly building up the heat, neither boy getting tired of each other's lips. It's only when Akira moved to Ryuji’s neck again the silence is broken. “I-I owe you,” he breathed.

Akira hummed a response, definitely happy his boyfriend's remembered. “So do it,” he growled, eager to get off. 

Ryuji didn't hesitate to find the buckle of Akira’s pants, fumbling as best he could on the small couch to slip a hand inside the fabric, touching directly onto warm skin. Akira’s already hard, there was no denying that and it took a few seconds before Ryuji worked up a nerve to stroke the hard shaft. In response, Akira moaned quietly into his neck. 

“Was that good?” Ryuji asked, still hesitant, maybe about going at a wrong speed, or touching him wrong. 

“Y-yeah,” Akira sighed, hips shaking already. “K-keep going.” 

He felt Ryuji hesitate again, but he gathered up courage to continue. His speed was frantic and rough, of course, considering who his boyfriend was. But it slowed down, deliberate, like Ryuji was starting to read how Akira liked to be touched. And it's not until he thumbed the underside of his shaft in a slow, almost excruciating pace, that Akira let out his first vocal moan, mostly muffled into Ryuji’s neck, but it was very hard to hide. Ryuji took the hint and continued to stimulate that area. Picking up a pace, and Akira matched the pacing with his hips, essentially fucking into Ryuji's hand. 

“Dude,” Ryuji breathed, continuing to jerk him off. It was hard to keep a conversation going though, and the word was just left into the air.

Akira had turned into a mess, and with Ryuji still working him in his hand, it wasn’t long before his usual stoic personality, completely shattered. Leaving behind a moaning, sweaty, horny mess. He was still trying to muffle his moans, but it was futile, Ryuji wasn't giving up, and he didn't want him to.

Feeling Ryuji touch him was so good, no, great. It was almost like a dream, and Akira was lost. He drew his eyes tight, breath hitched up as hips shook and twitched and he came hard right in Ryuji's hand. He tried to muffle his orgasmic moan by biting Ryuji’s shoulder, but it only did so much. Which is to say, very little, and Akira was left a boneless mess on top of Ryuji. 

“H-hey,” Ryuji said, moving Akira back onto the couch, sliding him to rest on his side. 

Akira was panting, trying to come off his high, his eyes were still closed, and black frizzy hair stuck to his forehead. “You okay?” Ryuji asked, brushing away his bangs. 

“Y-yeah,” Akira reassured after a while. Taking the time to look Ryuji in the eyes. 

“Holy shit dude,” Ryuji smiled, Akira smiled back there was a long silence before he spoke again, “You were hot.”

Akira laughed some, “Thanks,” he barely said, still huffing from the exertion. 

“Like I'm not kiddin’, like really effin’ hot,” Ryuji continued, “Hey, d’you think….” he trailed off.

Akira shot him a curious glanced, humming an intrigued response, waiting for him to continue. Ryuji started to look flustered, searching for nerve to say what he wanted to. Akira found it quite endearing that despite just jerking him off, he was still useless with talkings about sex or intimacy. “Like, y’know, do… more?” he continued, “Like that was hot, but like part o’ me really wants to… uh…”

“Go all the way? Have sex you mean?” Akira finished his thought, and of course he responded flustered.

“Don't gotta say it…” he glanced away, his face growing red in embarrassment. 

“You were thinking it,” Akira smiled.

“Do you think?” Ryuji returns his gaze, a little determination showing through.

“Like, today?” Akira questioned, certainly excited, but also terrified because he has no idea how two guys are supposed to have sex. 

“N-no, just I don’t know….” Ryuji said, he’s looking away again, “I just…”

“Just?” Akira encouraged.

“Just…” Ryuji sighed, “Can we get off this damn couch? It's hurting my side.”

“You're the one who wanted to sleep here,” Akira pointed out, Ryuji grumbled, looking down briefly before letting out a noise of discovery. 

Akira looked down, “Oh, we should… probably clean that up,” he said looking to Ryuji’s hand still sticky with his cum. “.... And maybe take care of that,” he commented after seeing Ryuji’s bulge. 

Ryuji's face went red, and he moved off the couch with a fluid motion, more becoming of Skull than Ryuji. “Wait there,” Akira grabbed his glasses, tucking himself backing to his pants, and stood to grab towels from downstairs. It was still early yet, and the Cafe opened later on sundays. Akira was glad his sounds of release didn't happen when there were people in the café. 

He quickly grabbed some wash cloths and made them damp with the kitchen sink, he heard the bell chime on the front door. Akira peeked out from the kitchen, “Morning,” he greeting Sojiro, the man stared back at him for a while, before a slight smirk was plastered in his face.

“Ah, to be young,” Sojiro moved behind the counter, Akira blushed at the sentence, of course an old timer like Sojiro could tell. 

It wasn't really as if Akira was hiding it, still wearing his clothes from last night, his hair probably a matted, frizzy mess. He was pretty sure his lips were still swollen from all the kissing. But what was really important was that Sojiro didn't saying anything against it. By his sentence it seemed like he was supporting him. “Sojiro-San,” Akira started, towels in hand. Sojiro looked at him, preoccupied with the beans on his shelf. 

“Yeah?” his reply was an almost hum, he probably had better things on his mind. 

“Thank you,” Akira said, slightly bowing. He would admit hearing Sojiro laugh was not the response he'd get. 

“For what?” Sojiro asked. 

“N-Not being judgemental?” Akira said, there was probably another reason to thank him, like a million others, but this would suffice. 

Sojiro let out another laugh, “You're welcome, though you really don’t have to thank me for that.” 

Akira nodded, and Sojiro went back to work, a mutual understanding that he would always be supportive as long as it was things keeping him out of trouble. Though, as counterintuitive that statement might be, seeing how he was dating a delinquent and all. 

Akira moved back up the steps to his room, Ryuji was now sitting on his bed thumbing his phone with his clean hand. He looked up when Akira arrived, “Oh, sweet,” He went to stand but Akira kept him down, “What’re…” Ryuji tried to let out, Akira kissed him once more, grabbing his sullied hand and washing the towel over it. 

He moved to straddle hips lap, and Ryuji laughed, “What?” Akira smiled, trying to bring him back to the moment.

“Nothin’,” Ryuji smiled back into the kiss, breaking it again to explain, “Just, we only just started dating you’re latched onto me like a leech.”

“Is that bad?” Akira smiled,dropping the towels and wrapping his arms around Ryuji’s shoulders.

Ryuji responded by wrapping his hands around his waist, “No, it just makes me really happy.”

Akira smiled softly, “Good,” he said, placing lips again, not hesitating to go straight for his neck.

“A-Akira, you keep doin’ that ‘n people are gonna think I’m actually datin’ a leech,” Ryuji stuttered, but Akira refused to stop, lining his boyfriend’s neck with hickeys.

 

~~~

 

Akira wasn’t sure how it had got so late, he and Ryuji had spent most of the morning together. Some of it hanging out, playing video games, finally changing out of their dirty clothes from all the rutting, and lounged on Akira’s bed reading manga. Which had turned into what they did most of that day, which was making out something fierce. Maybe it was just because they were hormonal teenage boys, maybe it was because they were both so pent up, maybe a bit of both, but nothing could deny them how good they each felt. 

And despite Ryuji’s suggestions earlier that day, they stuck to mostly kissing and rubbing their hips together. Anything adventurous would have to be saved for next time. God, there would need to be a next time, but they had school in the morning so like all good things, this too must pass.

Ryuji groaned as the two walked to the station, Akira smiled at him, “Stupid, shitty school…” he grumbled.

Akira let out a laugh, “You’re gonna see me tomorrow.”

“Yeah, but we can’t do any o’ that tomorrow…” Ryuji pointed out, he was wearing one of Akira’s sweaters to cover his hickeys, “Dude, you marked up my neck like a goddamn vampire, the hell?”

“Buy foundation,” Akira said casually, waiting for Ryuji’s train. It was pretty late so there wasn’t that many people on the amtrak waiting to board. 

“Yeah, like I have time for that…” Ryuji shoved hands in his pockets, Akira laughed.

“Listen, I may have got carried away,” he smirked, barely seeing a mark he left behind Ryuji’s ear.

“Y’think?” Ryuji snapped, he was more flustered than mad, that much was obvious.

Akira let out a small chuckle, he wasn’t sorry for marking up his neck, not in the slightest. Ryuji could lie about it and say how he finally got a girlfriend, but only Akira would know his own handy work.

Ryuji let out a long sigh as his train pulled up, “Well, see ya I guess,” they were both a little sad the moments of bliss were going to be interrupted by normal life. Pretending to be not into your boyfriend, acing tests, winning over colleagues.

It was all so tiring.

“Hey,” Akira said before Ryuji stepped forward to board.

He turned his head toward him, “Yeah?” he questioned, as Akira pulled him into a goodbye kiss.

“See ya,” He said after pulling away, licking his lips a little, seeing Ryuji dazed. He stood there, just staring at Akira, probably debating if it was worth it to go to school.

“You’re gonna miss the train,” Akira teased stepping back, slightly wanting Ryuji to follow, but mostly for his benefit.

To his credit, Ryuji didn’t follow, he boarded the train still in a daze, like they hadn’t kissed before. It was probably because they were in public, and he’d probably be thinking about it on the way home. Akira sighed and walked back to Leblanc in pleasant silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, writing these two is really cathartic for me and I love them so much. I should really be playing the game, but I have resigned myself to write this. 
> 
> As always thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are met with long and sorry this is such a short chapter, couldn't figure out where I wanted this to go!
> 
> If you want to support me in anyway you can follow me on tumblr @earltealord


	3. Will Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What not to do while in class

Monday morning rolled around to no avail, Akira got off the train from Yongen-Jaya, making his way to the one that would take him to school. It wasn’t anything different than his normal routine of going to school, he had done this probably a good number of times. But what did strike him as odd was seeing a certain blond delinquent wearing their actual uniform. He caught eyes with Ryuji across the station, “Yo,” he greeted, nudging into him, it was a casual amount of PDA, but Akira welcomed it nonetheless.

“Oh hey guys!” Ann said spotting them as well, Akira smiled and waved at her, Ryuji started getting hot.

She walked over quickly, taking in Ryuji’s appearance, “Done with the whole ‘Punk kid’ act?” she laughed, putting a finger to her chin, seeming extra intuitive.

“N-nah, just cold today,” Ryuji’s cheeks were bright red, he was definitely warm enough for the 3 of them.

Ann let out a soft hum and continued to stare at him. Getting uncomfortable he turned his head to look away, and gave Ann access to see a particular marking too high for the turtle neck, to low to be covered by his earlobe. It was mostly why Akira put it there. Ann gasped loudly in shock, “RYUJI IS THAT A HICKEY?”

Ryuji’s hand slapped fast over his neck, looking back over to Ann, “Ehhhh?!”

“Ryuji you have a hickey! That’s why you’re wearing your uniform!”Ann said figuring it out, pointing to his neck.

“Tell the whole world why don’t ya!” He glared at Ann, then shot the same glare at Akira, who just shrugged with a very smug smirk on his face. Ryuji grumbled, putting his hand down and walked to school Ann and Akira in tow.

“So, who is it Ryuji?” Ann asked knowingly, Akira almost forgot to stifle a laugh.

“Shaddup…” Ryuji was annoyed and flustered.

“C’mon, you won’t even tell me? I’m like your second best friend right?”

“No, I’m not tellin’”

“Pleaaaaaase, Ryuji, I promise not to laugh or tell.” Ann nudged his shoulder with her own.

Ryuji stopped and turned to face her, “Stoppit! I ain’t tellin’ okay?”

Ann pouted, but Akira tapped her arm, giving her a small smile, she looked at him with curiosity before he sidled up to Ryuji who was still rambling about how he’s never give away his secret. Akira leaned into his neck and placed a soft kiss and Ryuji all but froze. “Y-You guys…” she started, looking between the two of them, Ryuji was still in a daze after Akira left the kiss on his neck, he shoved his boyfriend's face away looking to Ann.

Probably expecting some judgment from her, or the people around her, but she smiled briefly, but got annoyed, “I told you to text me Ryuji what the hell!”

Akira looked to Ryuji, “Yeah… well… I was, busy?” He said rubbing his neck nervously.

“Busy enough to not text like one of your like closest friends?” Ann was pouting now, moving forward to walk to school.

The boys followed behind, “Listen, stuff came up… and I might have forgot?”

“How do you think he got the marks on his neck, Ann,” Akira said casually, a smug look on his face, Ryuji hit him with his bag.

“Dude, would it pay you to be a little subtle?!” Ryuji was blushing.

“That’s great, now we have two of our members ghostin us….” Ann laughed, “Also please, you don’t have to give me details on anything that goes on between you two. Like, at all.”

“Not even a little?” Akira joked, it was Ann’s turn to throw fists, punching him in the arm.

“No, none, like at all!”

They all shared a laugh as they reached the gate, the teachers and students alike eying Ryuji, ”Shit dude, people are starin’.” he nervously gripped around the bag of his neck.

“Do you want me to show you how to hide them?”Ann asked as they walked up to the second floor.

“Hide how?”

“Concealer, make up stuff” Ann smiled walking Ryuji to his classroom with Akira, “It’ll be an easy solution.”

Ryuji looked to Akira, “Or, y’know, you could stop assaultin’ my neck…” both he and Ann laughed.

“You and I both know that’s not gonna happen,” Akira smiled, getting another hit from Ryuji.

“I’ll see you during lunch, I guess,” Ryuji waved heading in, both Ann and Akira waved back, moving to go to their own class.

Ann laughed again as she sat in her desk, turning to face Akira, “Wow, I can’t believe you two actually got together,” She said quietly, smiling.

Akira shrugged, trying to seem casual, but really he was just as happy that it wasn’t just a dream. Ann patted him on the hand and gave a warm smile, “You take good care of him okay, you may be our leader, but he’s my friend first.”

Akira laughed, Ann being defensive of Ryuji was cute, “I’m not planning on hurting him, if I do, you have the right to beat me up.”

“I have your word on that?” Ann laughed with.

“Yes, I swear, you can beat me up if I ever do something to hurt Ryuji.”

Ann gave a nod and turned back around to face her desk just as Kawakami walked in to start class. The day began as they always did, uneventful, and with useless information on weird lessons the other teachers would talk about. Akira received a text from Ryuji an hour before lunch, he looked to see if Ann was pulling her phone out, but it seemed like she wasn’t. ‘Dude, like three other people saw the hickey under my ear, I lied and said I had a girl. Sorry.”

Akira smiled, to his credit, he knew, being with a boy in the public eye was still just as difficult, and the acceptance of their friends was totally different than the ugly peer group at their school. ‘It’s okay, I understand. Still not gonna stop.’

He could almost hear the groan from Ryuji on the other line, ‘C’mon dude, really?’

‘Nah,’ Akira typed, it gave him an idea, ‘meet me in the bathroom.’

‘Huh? Like now?’

‘Yeah,’ he put his phone away, and called the attention of his teacher, asking permission to head toward the bathroom. He saw Ann perk up and almost turn her head, but he was gone from his spot before anything happened. Once he exited his room he saw Ryuji leaving his, giving him a look of acknowledgment.

“Why’d you call me out?” Ryuji asked moving with him towards the restrooms.

“I got bored in class, and,” Akira looked to him opening the door of the boy’s room, “I just really wanted to spend time with you.”

Ryuji’s face went a shade of red, “D-dude, now? We’re at school?!”

Akira rolled his head toward the bathroom, signaling him to go inside, Ryuji followed the movement still flustered as ever. Once they were both in Akira checked the other stalls seeing if they were alone, he pulled Ryuji into the farthest one, locked it and pushed him against the wall of the stall. He placed lips on his quickly and Ryuji moaned softly into the kiss. Akira took no time moving to his neck, sliding the fabric of the turtleneck down to make older marks look new again.

He felt Ryuji starting to grind against his leg, panting softly, trying hold himself back. “S-shit dude,” he moaned, finding the right position to grind against, hips rolling onto Akira’s thigh.

Akira kept renewing hickeys, moving his hips now as well, finding it really hard to pull back and remember they were at school, in the boy’s bathroom, during a lesson. It just felt so good, he really debated skipping the rest of his class just to continue with Ryuji like this. He felt Ryuji lean forward trying to muffle his keening with his shoulder, it was unbecoming of his usual loud mouth, but Akira found it cute,h earing his soft moans and the warm breath of his pants hitting the crook of his neck. “H-hey,” Akira said after a while of just grinding against each other.

“Y-yeah…” Ryuji panted, he was so out of it, he barely got that out.

“We need to go back to class,” Akira continued, placing soft kisses on Ryuji’s cheeks.

Ryuji didn’t respond immediately, only tried to stop his hips from moving against his thighs, it wasn’t working as well as he hoped. “I-I can’t man, not like this,” he huffed, “You made me a mess, n’ now you wanna go back, the hell man?”

Akira laughed softly, moving his hands to palm the front of Ryuji’s slacks, he could feel how painfully hard he was. “I guess I do have to take some responsibility.”

Ryuji moved to rub up against his hand now, wanting more friction no doubt, “What’re you sayin’, you’re not…” He trailed off as Akira started to undo his belt, hands flying to grab and stop them before he could do any more. “Dude, we’re at school.”

“You said you can’t go back to class, and it’d be a mess if you came in your pants,” Akira continued to move to unbuckle and unzip his boyfriend’s slacks.

Ryuji just stared back, probably of thinking of something to say, mostly likely dazed out and didn’t notice what was happening before Akira started to moved down and kneel in front of him. “Akira,” he breathed, tensing at the sudden realization.

Akira let out a hum, sliding his pants to his thighs, taking in the sight of Ryuji’s erection, sparing no time to lick the underside of his shaft, hearing the blond let out a hitched moan. If anything, he was yelling at himself for getting into this situation, he didn’t know what he was doing, every move up until now was something he’d seen in porn, not that he’d ever admit he watched that stuff, he was 16 like people didn’t already assume he was doing this type of stuff anyway.

“A-are you,” Ryuji whimpered, bringing Akira back to the moment. Akira nodded, and moved a hand to start pumping his dick, and the sound Ryuji gave in response was like music to his ears. A small sob, that turned into soft muffled moans, continuing as he moved to work his shaft.

The cock started twitching after a moment of getting stimulated, and Akira took his chance to try out giving a blow job. He’d gotten this far right? He unzipped himself, and pulled out his own erection and started pumping himself, as he licked the  underside of Ryuji’s shaft once more, sliding the head of the dick into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue. The precum didn’t taste all that great, salty and musty, were the only words that came to mind. Ryuji’s dick tasted the same, no doubt from the hand job that spread the precum, it also tasted like sweat, but Akira really liked it. The feeling of it in his mouth highly outweighed the smell and taste, but those two would become something that he welcomed as he and Ryuji continued with their relationship.

He started to press forward, taking as much in him as he could, stopping when he felt his gag reflex activate at the back of his throat. He started to moved up and down, trying to imitate the techniques he’s seen in porn. He of course was bad at it, too much saliva was pooling out of his mouth and he accidentally almost choked himself by pressing too far against his throat.

But as far as bad blow jobs go, neither could tell the difference, and Ryuji was getting off to it either way. He was getting louder, and his hips started shaking, trying to hold himself back from thrusting into Akira’s face, but he was getting close, as was Akira. The moans started to mix with whimpers, and his breath was hitched into soft pants. It wasn’t long before, Akira felt his dick twitch into his mouth and his breathing hitch up, he’d seen him come before, but he didn’t know if he wanted to take the cock out of his mouth or not.

Before any decisions could be made, Ryuji let loose with a loud moan, sounding off the tile in the bathroom, releases hot fluid into Akira’s mouth. He held himself as best he could around the cock, stroking himself until he came. It swiftly became too much and he pulled off and spat his loud into the toiliet. “S-shit,” Ryuji breathed, “Shit dude, I’m sorry.”

Akira wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and turned to look at Ryuji, “It’s fine, just took me by surprise is all.”

“You seriously let me cum in your mouth? You’re hardcore man,” Ryuji laughed tired, and worn out.

“We should get back to class,” Akira stood, smiling at Ryuji.

“W-what about you? Don’t you need to…” Ryuji started, and then took in Akira zipping himself back up. “When did you?”

“Just now,” Akira said, moving to tuck Ryuji back in, sliding his slacks back up his thighs.

“Shit, I didn’t even notice,” he breathed, laughing a tad, “You’re really quiet.”

Akira smiled up at him when he finished fiddling with the blond’s pants, “Probably why I’m such a good thief.”

“Okay dude, I know you’re tryin’ but stop with the jokes.” Ryuji smiled, seeming to come down from his high.

Akira placed another kiss onto his lips with a little hum, “As much as I’d love to argue, we really need to get back.”

“You pulled me in here, now you’re rushing to get back,” Ryuji pouted into his lips.

Akira just kissed him again, a long soft kiss, before pulling away, shaking his head as he left the stall. Ryuji followed shortly thereafter, both trying to salvage their hair and whatever wrinkles or stains got onto their clothing. Before they left, Akira gave him one more kiss, and they both headed back to their class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because you guys spoil me with love, I'm treating you to double the chapters today, I really appreciate all the comments and kudos and yes I have soooo much more written because I love this two so much!
> 
> As always thank you so much for reading! If you want to support me in anyway you can follow me on tumblr @earltealord


	4. What's Going On?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends can only handle so much

Ann was asking why Akira suddenly disappeared, it was typically unlike him to use the bathroom during class, Akira just gave her a knowing smile. Ryuji was resting his eyes, hunch forward on Akira’s desk after joining them for lunch in their classroom. “You guys didn’t,” Ann scolded, after looking between the two, smacking Ryuji awake, who jumped up.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Akira smiled, picking at his lunch, purposefully not making eye contact with her.

“Guys, at school?” she grimaced at Ryuji.

“Wait, what? Why’re you lookin’ at me?” Ryuji said defensive.

“Well, it was your idea, obviously. Akira would probably never think to do anything here.” Ann said matter-of-factly, sneering at the blond.

“You’d be surprised,” He replied looking away to put his head back on the desk.

Ann gaped at him, then looked to Akira, “You…?” Akira finally met her eyes, and there was no doubt at all, she smacked him hard on the arm, “Jesus you two! What if you were caught!”

“By who? It was during a class,” Akira laughed, grabbing his arm at the place where Ann hit him.

Ryuji picked his head up resting is chin on his arms, “Is that why you did that? Cuz you were impatient?”

“I have my desires,” Akira said casually looking at his lunch.

“You’re incorrigible,” Ann sighed, still looking at Akira shaking her head, looking to Ryuji, “Why are you so tired?”

Ryuji shot up, “N-no reason! I mean, when am I not?”

Ann was silently staring at him, gears seemed to be turning, “Oh, my god!” 

“I thought we were all on the same page,” Akira laughed, Ann turned to him and smacked his arm once more. “Ow.”

“In school! I thought you two just went to make out, you did that in school??” she said hushed, cheeks red, definitely getting ideas. 

“Shut up,” Ryuji half whispered, pinching her arm, “You’re makin’ a scene.”

“We’re so talking about this after okay,” Ann flinched smacking Ryuji’s hand away, “And you just went along with it?”

“It’s kinda hard to say no to that stuff, okay?” he was looking down cheek as red as ever.

Ann was about to say something more, but the bell rang and students started filing back into their seats, Ryuji got up, “Listen I gotta go back, I swear we won’t sneak off again.”

Ann gave him a short glare, then focused on Akira, “I can’t believe you two,” She turned around toward her desk.”

Akira let out a small laugh, waving to Ryuji as he left their classroom. 

 

~~~

Walking back to the station was a treat, Ann was still set on scolding them for the mid-morning delight, and Ryuji was trying to get her to be quiet about it. She wouldn’t though, and was just baffled that they both had the guts to do something in the school bathroom. 

“Just drop it already,” Ryuji sighed definitely annoyed.

“I’m sorry but I just don’t understand what gave you the idea to even want to, in school no less!” Ann replied.

Akira shrugged, really it had just started about him wanting to kiss Ryuji, it may have gotten slightly out of hand. “Like, I don’t wanna know what you two exactly did, but I know it wasn’t just a short kiss, and that’s just like… guys…” Ann started rambling, clearly stuck on that subject.

“It’s kinda hard to go back to class when you’re all worked up like that,” Akira replied the ever being of casual, coolness.

“Okay,” Ann stopped, “I didn’t want to know that.”

“Seem like you did,” Ryuji scoffed.

“I didn’t, seriously,” Ann blushed, Akira laughed, waiting for them to part ways at the station, “Oh right, Ryuji you should come with me, I wanna get you that make up for your neck.” She said pulling him along before he could protest, “See ya Akira, sorry for stealing him!”

Akira waved, laughing seeing Ryuji try not to trip as Ann pulled him along. Standing there for just a moment, before going off to take his train.

 

~~~

A few days later Ryuji was back to wearing his modification of their uniform, all the hickeys no doubt covered with the makeup Ann had insisted buying for him as a gesture of kindness. The gang had agreed that they’d be going to Mementos to fulfill some requests from the Phansite after school today. They were also using it as a way to train Haru to get her used to fighting with her persona and the rest of the team.

They all met up after school at Leblanc, heading up to the attic. Akira and Ryuji moved to start setting things up while the rest stood awkwardly. “I can’t tell why, but something seems different about this space,” Yusuke said, looking around the room.

Ryuji tensed immediately, staying quiet for now, “Yeah, I don’t know either, but it’s something weird,” Makoto added, moving forward to sit on the couch, Ann behind her.

“Maybe you’re just imagining it,” Ryuji laughed, pulling to sit on the extra chair.

“Maybe,” Makoto said thoughtful, setting her bag on the couch.

“People imagine stuff all the time,” Akira added on, smiling at Ryuji who nodded. 

The rest of the gang moved forward, taking their seats, Futaba and Morgana hadn’t shown up yet. Makoto stared at Akira, “What a weird thing to…” She trailed off finally sitting on the couch, Ann on her phone next to her.

They heard running up the stairs, and Morgana leaped from Futaba’s arms to hop on the table, “How dare you make Lady Ann sit on that couch!” he yelled at Akira.

Ann looked up, “Huh?”

“Lady, please get up, get off! That place is dirty!” Morgana panicked.

Makoto finally realized why he was freaking out, and shrieked pulling Ann up with her and they both stood. Looking to Akira, “What did you do?”

Ryuji was bright red, and Akira was smiling, seeming to not have a shred of humility in his body, “More like ‘who’ did I do?”

Ryuji returned the statement with a quick slap to his arm, and Akira laughed. “O-oh,” Makoto said, stepping away from the couch, “Congrats are in order I presume…?”

“You two started dating?” Futaba asked, sitting down in her spot.

Akira nodded, “Since saturday night,” he explained.

Haru applauded them, “Congratulations!” Akira smiled at her.

“Wait, why is Morgana telling us to get off the couch then?” Ann asked putting a hand on her hip.

Ryuji and Akira exchanged looks, Akira looked back at Ann, while Ryuji casted his gaze down to the floor. “Oh, my god.” she said walking to the stairs and back, “You two are ridiculous!”

“Listen, you guys don’t understand, it happened so quick-”

“Ryuji ew! I don’t wanna hear it,” Ann interrupted, putting a hand up to stop him. 

“I mean, we can’t be really mad, they are boys….” Makoto reasoned.

“Yusuke doesn’t do that stuff!” Ann tried to argue, at the sound of his name, Yusuke picked his head up.

“Yusuke’s ace that’s why,” Makoto defended.

Yusuke nodded, “Yes, that is true. Be that as it may, even if I weren’t, I just don't have it in to want to do something like that, especially so soon after dating.”

It was silent for a few minutes, with Ann and Makoto just standing awkwardly away from the couch, “Should we… move the meeting place just for today?” Makoto asked after a while.

The rest of the gang nodded, and stood, moving down from the attic, taking the train to the walkway in shibuya back to their old spot. Having their meeting and heading to Mementos for the day. 

 

~~~ 

The week passed with no issue, due to Ann’s incessant scolding, Akira and Ryuji promised to tone themselves down, meaning at least nothing was to happen at school. It wasn’t until after school on a saturday, the two headed to Leblanc together. Going straight to the attic to settle down for a night of video games and most likely other things. 

Ryuji plopped himself down on the couch with a sigh, “Man, school sucks so bad now.”

“Why’s that?” Akira hummed, setting up the console.

“Dude, before it sucked because classes were god awful, now it double sucks cuz I can’t see you until the end o’ the day,” Ryuji whined, laying down on the seat, “Plus school would suck either way.”

Akira laughed, grabbing the controllers, handing one to Ryuji, and going to sit. Ryuji lifted his head and let his it rest in Akira’s lap once he was settled on the seat. After a minute of silent playing, Ryuji spoke again, “Y’know it’s weird.”

Akira hummed a response, waiting for him to continue. “Just… how comfortable this is. Like we shoulda been doin’ this like months ago.”

Akira paused the game to look down at Ryuji, brown eyes focused on his as the intimacy between them grew, “Don’t blame me, you were the one ignoring me.”

Ryuji moved a hand up to shove his face away, hand resting against his cheek, “shaddup,” he laughed.

Akira let go of the controller to hold his hand their, leaning into the touch, and the silence came back, a tender moment, before Ryuji spoke again, “I’m really glad I met you.”

Akira let out a small laugh, “Yeah, same.” and he leant down to kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! thanks so much for your continued support, you guys are really nice with your comments and it makes me freak out because of all the positive feedback  
> The gratuitous spice will be in Chapter 5  
> They're also probably gonna need to stay off the couch for a bit....  
> As always if you want to support me in anyway you can follow me on tumblr @earltealord


	5. Our Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First times are awkward

The night of gaming was all but forgotten, the hum of the tv and slight sounds from the game’s pause menu was accompanying the sound of the boys moving together. Ryuji had sat up to sit against the couch, Akira moved into his lap, kissing, nipping, and licking at his boyfriend’s face and neck. Ryuji was holding him close, hands resting in the small of his back, while Akira’s arms were wrapped around his neck.

It was like this for a while, before they started getting more handsy, Ryuji took bold strokes to slide hands under the noiret’s shirt, gliding his hands over bare skin and muscle. Trying to touch as much as he was able. 

Akira understood, and pulled away to remove his blazer and turtleneck, leaving him barechested as he moved to replace lips against Ryuji’s and once again wrapped his arms around his neck. The blond wasn’t holding back about touching now, he fondled his pecks and slipped his hands to hold his hips, teasing the edge of belt and waist band. He moved his hands down to rub his thighs, thumbs circling as he worked his hands around them. Down then back up again, and then in getting closer to the bulge that was forming in Akira’s slacks. 

Akira’s sighed into the kiss at the almost touch, he could almost feel Ryuji quirk up a smile and his hands continued to roam, teasing touches against the front once again. Akira broke the kiss and huffed into the side of Ryuji’s neck, “Please,” he begged.

Ryuji pulled him up by the belt, his hands moving swiftly to undo his pants to get him free, not hesitating this time to touch and rub the hard member that was restricted with clothing. Akira sighed once more, relishing the touch. Ryuji brought his face back to him with his free hand, holding down his head to kiss fervent as he continued to work his cock. 

Akira tried to hold his hips back, but they rolled forward as Ryuji continued to stroke him, he settled back to nestle in his lap, moaning into the kiss as Ryuji started thumbing the tip, spreading precum that was beading down. After a bit, Akira decided to undo Ryuji’s pants, and the blond all but froze, as his frizzy haired boyfriend stuck a hand into his boxer briefs.

As he grabbed his dick, he stopped focusing on Akira and braced himself on the couch. Akira smiled,  _ So much for being in control _ , he thought, stroking Ryuji. The boy was already a mess, face hot and red, eyes drawn tight already. “H-hey,” he breathed after a while.

Akira hummed, focused on stroking the blond. He didn’t go on, only started digging into his pocket and producing a small bottle of lube. Akira looked to it and stopped, he definitely felt his face grow hot. “Ryuji, when did-”

“I… did research…” he sighed, his eyes were open but looking toward the bottle, “I stopped by Shinjuku to grab this like a couple of days ago.”

“S-should we…. Move to the bed?” Akira stuttered, uncharacteristically flustered and nervous. 

“I-I think it’d be easier?” Ryuji responded, trying to sit upright.

Akira nodded and slipped off his lap, pulling Ryuji with toward the bed. Ryuji started removing his blazer and shirt after setting the bottle on the bed, then looking to his pants. Akira sat on the bed, looking to Ryuji, “I don’t suppose we’ll need these right?” Akira smiled, tugging on his slacks.

Ryuji blushed, and shook his head, “Nah, I guess not?” he could barely say without seeming nervous.

Akira slipped his own slacks down his legs and got comfortable on the bed, almost forgetting to take his glasses off. Then looked to Ryuji, who was just now slipping his pants off, and crawled next to him. “So, what do we do?” Akira smiled, turning his head to look at his boyfriend. The were shoulder to shoulder and he could feel the heat emanating from his body.

Ryuji was staring up at the ceiling, “Ah…” he started turning slightly, “It wasn’t very good research.. Cuz I don’t remember shit.”

“Ryuji we both know you’re bad at studying,” Akira laughed, sitting up to grab the bottle of lube at the end of the bed, “So we have to use this stuff?”

Ryuji nodded, “Yeah, helps stuff go better.”

Akira laughed, setting the bottle on Ryuji’s stomach, “Well, who’s…”

“I don’t know dude, I didn’t even get that far,” Ryuji covered his hands with his face, “This is a mess.”

“I can do it,” Akira suggested, “You’re the one who did the research right? So show me what to do and I can do it.”

“You sure? Apparently it can hurt if I don’t do it right.” Ryuji peeked through his hands.

Akira nodded and laid back onto the bed, “It’s alright, I’ll be fine.”

Ryuji dropped his hands, and moved to get in between his legs, “Let me know if it hurts okay?”

Akira nodded in confirmation, spreading his legs so Ryuji could get easier access. He grabbed the bottle and flipped the cap open, squeezing a little bit too much onto his hand, and worked some around Akira’s muscle. 

It definitely felt weird having something probe there, as he felt Ryuji stick a finger in there was an uncomfortable stretch and he clenched. “Hey, you gotta relax,” Ryuji calmed, looking to his boyfriend, his face was concerned, clearly trying to focus on doing things right.

Akira nodded and started breathing, trying to relax the muscle, and the intrusion continued. It didn’t feel bad, but it definitely wasn’t good, even with the relaxing, the burning sensation around the finger overwhelmed. There had to be a reason other people liked this for sure. “I’m puttin’ another in okay?”

Akira nodded and continued to breathe, feeling the finger pull out, and his hand back this time with two, scissoring the rim to open a little more. Ryuji tried adjusting his hand to help ease him into it and Akira felt a jolt, “FUCK!” He yelped, his back arching from the mattress.

Ryuji all but froze, startled that he must have torn or ripped something, the sudden yelp had him terrified, “Shit dude, are you okay?” He asked moving to withdraw his hand.

“No, Yeah… What was that?” Akira panted settling back down, “You didn’t hit me with like electricity right?”

“Dude, I don’t got control over my persona when we’re not in the metaverse,” Ryuji responded, “What happened?”

“I-I don’t know, like a jolt, I can’t, I don’t know,” Akira tried to explain looking to Ryuji, “What did you do?”

“I don’t know? I was just movin’ my hand n’ you did that,” Ryuji said, “It didn’t hurt right?”  
Akira shook his head, “If anything it, kinda felt good.”

Ryuji stared at him, “Good?”

Akira nodded, and watched as Ryuji moved to place his fingers in once more. He winced slightly at the intrusion again, but it wasn’t as bad as when they first started. He had resumed his breathing, and Ryuji was trying to move his fingers to stimulate whatever nerve had made Akira freak out like he had. He felt his fingers crook inside and he let out a long moan, “There, there, right there,” He panted angling his hips to get more pressure on the spot.

Ryuji tried moving his hands some, “There?” he asked making it a point to hit the bundle of nerves making Akira go crazy.

Akira moaned a confirmation, the pain from early subsiding behind the constant stimulation, “There, oh god  _ right there _ ,” he whimpered, clutching his sheets, wiggling his hips, and his dick was fully erect again.

Ryuji withdrew his hand, and Akira was still a moaning mess under him, the phantom pressure still stimulating whatever that was. It took seconds for Akira to realize Ryuji had removed his hand, “You okay?” Ryuji asked, his voice was still slightly concerned, but he could tell he was really itching to press forward.

Akira nodded, wiping he bit of drool that escaped his mouth, “Y-yeah, I don’t know what that was, but it felt really fucking good.”

“Hey, so uh,” Ryuji began, Akira looked down to him, “I forgot to buy condoms….”

Akira laughed, “I don’t think I’m at risk for getting pregnant.”

“Yeah, but I’ve heard it could make your stomach upset,” Ryuji responded quickly, “Apparently less messy to.”

“What kind of research were you doing?” Akira stared at him.

“Uh…. Ann took me to some otaku shop,” he used his clean hand to rub the back of his neck, “Pointed me to the doujinshii.”

“The fan books?” Akira asked dumbfounded.

“Dude, the girl otakus have like this whole sub-culture thing, like apparently pairing male characters of a series together is popular, like really effin’ popular.”

“And you learned from that?” Akira held in a laugh.

“Sorta? Part of it was like online research…”

“Like porn?”

Ryuji nodded.

“You watched gay porn?”

He nodded again, “Listen, I know what I’ve said in the past, but I didn’t want you to get hurt cuz I’m an idiot.”

“Ryuji.”

“Yeah?”

“Fuck me.” Akira said staring at him with determined eyes, Ryuji returned the look very timid.

“You sure?” his timidness hardened into smoldering determination.

Akira nodded, moving his hips up. Ryuji leaned down to kiss him, it was short but passionate, as he went back to nestle between his legs. He started working his shaft, which had probably gone semi-soft in the time it took to prep Akira. He grabbed the lube and squirted too much on his cock, and moved one hand to grab the noiret’s hip. Easing himself in, stretching the hole with his tip. Even with all the prepping, the stretch was still a little too much and Akira felt himself tensing at the pain and a tear sliding down his face. 

“Y-you okay?” Ryuji breathed, seeing how Akira was suddenly whimpering in pain and tensing around his tip.

Akira nodded despite himself, “Yeah, just go slow.”

Ryuji obliged as much as he could, sliding slowly so that his boyfriend could get used to him. They both exhaled once Ryuji was down to the base, Akira letting out a shaky laugh, “I did it.”

They sat there for what seemed like forever, Ryuji a little too afraid to move quite yet, but both seemed contented at that. “Hey,” Ryuji said after a while.

Akira hummed, waiting for him to go on, just trying to enjoy the fullness that was there. “D-do you think I’m okay to move now?” he asked hesitantly.

Akira nodded, “I-I think so.”

At the confirmation the blonde started removing himself ever so slightly, making his hips rock just a tad, slowly easing himself in and out. Akira focused on his breathing, making himself relaxed and not tense up. As Ryuji slid himself back in, he couldn’t help but sob, the uncomfortable burn of the muscle stretching again overwhelmed again. Ryuji withdrew once more and started pushing slightly harder, and it felt slightly better this time, but it slowly felt like he was being torn apart. Ryuji continued making that slow pace, and it was going back between really good and really painful.

He felt tears streaming, but he didn’t want to cause Ryuji panic and have him withdraw. Despite breathing deep, he could feel himself tensing, and Ryuji noticed. “It’s not good, is it?” he asked, stopping his hips.

Akira shook his head, “It’s fine, it’s hard to get used to,” he admitted.

“Do you wanna set the pace?” Ryuji asked, withdrawing fully now.

“Huh? How?” Akira questioned, looking as Ryuji moved to lay next to him. He pulled Akira onto his lap.

“Like that,” he smiled, “I’d probably be dumb n’ hurt you if I was in control.”

Akira smiled back, looking for the bottle of lube to lather his cock more. Once he did that, he slowly adjusted himself to slide Ryuji into him, letting out a soft whimper, it was definitely easier going in this time, having just been in a few seconds ago, but it still hurt. 

He focused on Ryuji’s face, who was watching very intently. He started moving up and down the shaft slowly, getting comfortable to the pacing. It was a little easier, but there was still a lot of pain that was still there, and he started accidentally focusing on that. The pain swelled and it became hard to stay at the pace, his whimpering increased. “You don’t gotta push yourself, we can-”

Akira interrupted with a moan, somehow managing to finding the bundle of nerves once more. The sudden jolt filling up him up with body quivering pleasure, he continued to ride Ryuji’s dick to keep hitting that spot, bracing himself against his chest. He let out loud moans every time it hit, reducing him to a wobbly mess, but he continued on.

Ryuji started moaning too, the feel of Akira’s walls tightening around his cock every time he thrust into the spot was making both shiver with pleasure. Akira picked up the pace, completely forgetting the pain that was there a few moments ago. “Shit, shit, shit shit,” Ryuji was gasping and the speed increased, holding Akira’s hips and matching his own to the pace he’d set. 

Akira continued to rock his hips, now being bounced on top of Ryuji’s cock beneath him. It wasn’t long before Akira couldn’t hold himself and collapsing forward as Ryuji continued to fuck him. “Good,  _ so good, nngh so good _ ,” he started panting, keening with moans and sobs, and trying to keep drool from escaping his mouth.

Ryuji was blissfully fucking him hard now, hips moving erratic into the spot Akira had liked, it was hard to hold himself back but everything felt so good. He barely opened his eyes to see Akira grabbing his face and kissing him sloppily, saliva pooling from both their mouths. He pulled away from the kiss to breath. Both their hips were twitching, muscles convulsing, Ryuji could’ve sworn he blacked out for the last minute of thrusting into Akira. All he remembered was both of them screaming each other’s names and cumming together as he released into his boyfriend.

He came back to consciousness feeling Akira’s heaving body on top of him, they were both sweaty and sticky from just cuming, but Akira wasn’t moving anytime soon. He was sure he’d passed out fully from all the pain mixed with pleasure that just happened. He moved his hips to slide out of his hole and Akira let out a small whimper, still slightly conscious. 

“Hey,” Ryuji said softly, brushing his frizzy bangs away from his face. “You okay?” He barely managed to nod, Ryuji laughed and kissed the top of his head, “Liar, you can barely move.”

Akira managed somewhat of a shrug, “Do you want me to grab some towels? Probably should get cleaned up.” Ryuji asked, into his mess of hair. 

He shook his head. 

“Okay, but we’re gonna take a bath once you can move again, okay?”

He nodded and sighed content. Ryuji let out a small laugh, “You’re so out of it.”

He nodded again, but he started placing weak kisses on Ryuji’s neck where he was nestled. Ryuji laughed and moved to have him lay on the bed, laughing harder when he landed with a flop. “Oh my god, you’re so wrecked.”

“I wonder who’s fault that is?” He rasped, throat sore from all the moaning.

“You were the one that started goin’ crazy,” Ryuji laughed hovering over him.

Akira barely opened his eyes just to give a very unconvincing glare, only to close them and wrap arms around the blond’s neck, “We’re going to sleep now.” he said bringing him close.

Ryuji laughed, allowing his boyfriend’s  wobbly gelatin like arms pull him down, resting against his chest. Within minutes the two of them fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really a direct continuation off chapter 4, I separated this bit because it'd be really long otherwise  
> They totally went to take a bath at the bathhouse after they slept, I just didn't write in it.  
> Also thanks so much for reading! Your continued support on the fic means the world to me!  
> Comments and Kudos are met with such appreciation I love you all so much for like this.  
> If you want to support me any where else you can follow me on tumblr @earltealord


	6. Layer Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rainy date and confessions

“You sure you're okay with this?” Akira had asked, walking into the amusement park with Ryuji. They had a few free days off of school and no mission deadline to worry about, so they used the opportunity to go out on a date, “You seemed to feel really awkward last time we went here.”

“Dude, that's cuz there was couples everywhere, kinda weird for two friends to be goin’ to a couple place without bein’ a couple.” Ryuji explained, and yet despite saying it, he was still looking around nervously, cheeks flushed pinked.

“I mean even before we started dating we were kind of a couple,” Akira smiled, taking his hand once they were in the grounds.

Ryuji looked away, and laced their fingers together subtly, “Dude, shaddup…”

“Hey look,” Akira said softly leaning close toward the blond’s ear, pointing at another couple, “We’re not the only ones.”

The other couple was also a pair of men, one with brownish hair, the other silver, they seemed to be in college, and were enjoying ice cream together on a bench. “Who the hell has silver hair,” Ryuji scoffed, looking at the two.

“You’re blonde….” Akira smiled.

“Yeah, but I dye my hair, he looks to old to be goin’ through a punk phase.” Ryuji laughed, pulling Akira further into the park.

“Is silver hair punk?” Akira smiled, the other couple seemed to have made Ryuji more comfortable to just walk around.

Ryuji made a sound signaling he had no idea, and the topic of the man’s hair dropped entirely. They traversed the park together hand in hand, only separating when they went on rides or went to eat lunch. Ryuji had stopped caring about what he thought other people were going to say about him, which in all honestly fit his personality. Just being as happy-go-lucky with Akira, his boyfriend, made him as cheery as every that day.

That is until, it started raining.

They stood under a roof of one of the many shops in the park waiting for it to let up, but it was almost as if someone was pouring out buckets of water. “Maaaaan, this sucks,” Ryuji whined, “Just when we started havin’ a good time.”

Akira smiled, wrapping an arm around him, “I guess we’re trapped here until the rain lets up.”

Ryuji leant into him, arms crossed in front of his chest, sighing loudly, “Yeah, I guess so.”

They were silently watching the rain fall before an employee came up to them, “Um, I’m sorry but we’re closing the park for today. If you please could move toward the front gate.” the young worker said, ushering toward the gate.

Ryuji sighed again pulling up his hood, looking to Akira who had slipped out of his blazer and was now wearing it on top of his head. “You didn’t bring an umbrella?”

“I didn’t know it was going to rain,” Akira smiled.

They started walking briskly toward the gate, “So where to now?” Ryuji asked while they were rushing out, “date’s kinda busted…”

“We could go back to Leblanc?” Akira replied, soaking wet now.

“Dude that's so far from here,” Ryuji whined, pulling Akira under a shelter where a few other soaking couples were waiting.

“We could just wait here until the rain lets up?” Akira suggested, pulling his blazer down, shaking out his hair.

“Rain’s not letting up until dawn,” A twenty-something man said, “Supposed to rain all night.”

“Well, shit,” Ryuji said softly, before turning to Akira, “Hey, we can chill at my place? It’s kinda closer.”

Akira, despite having the charms of a latin lover- he’d have to thank Ann’s persona for that- found himself blushing beneath his bangs, pulling the blazer up to hide his face. Ryuji stared at him with a confused face before he realized, “You’re really hopeless, ain’t ya?”

Akira nodded, and Ryuji led him out of the shelter toward the station, making their way toward Ryuji’s apartment complex. Once there, wet hands caused Ryuji to fumble with his keys, before getting the door unlocked. “I’m home,” He called into the dark apartment.

He closed the door once Akira had stepped in, locking it behind him. “I guess she might still be out working,” Ryuji said to himself, slipping off his shoes before walking in.

Akira felt a little at a loss, dripping onto the floor in the doorway. Ryuji looked to him after starting to shed his wet sweater, “You alright?”

“Yeah, I just…. I’ve never been to your place before.” Akira took in the apartment, it wasn’t much, but it was definitely a lot more homely than the dingy attic he stayed in.

“S’nothin’ much…” Ryuji replied, walking toward the kitchen, it was close enough to the door that he didn’t feel bad dripping water on the floor. “Here,” he threw some kitchen towels at him, “They aren’t much, but it’ll do to not get water all over the place.”

Akira nodded, setting his blazer on the floor, slipping out of his shoes, going over to the kitchen with Ryuji. The kitchen wasn’t even that small, cozy, probably the same size as the once at Leblanc, it could fit they two of them comfortably. Okay, maybe it just a tad bigger. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s chest, and Ryuji shivered, “Christ you’re cold,”

“I was just out in the rain…”

“Wanna take a bath?” Ryuji asked, before quickly specifying, “I mean like, you go in alone kinda thing… our bath’s not big enough for the two of us. Not that we were gonna go in together. I mean if you wanted to, we could squeeze….” he trailed off.

“Ryuji, we’ve had sex,” Akira laughed, seeing his boyfriend getting all nervous about baths was funny, and to be honest a little cute.

Ryuji hung his head, “Don’t gotta say it…”

“Ryuji, you’re getting all worked up for nothing,” Akira corrected himself, rolling his eyes.

He sighed, “You’re still really cold.”

“You can draw me a bath,” Akira rolled his eyes again, letting go of his chest, Ryuji turned around to face him leaning up against the counter.

He stared for a while, before going to kiss his black haired boyfriend, a soft warm gentle kiss, that warmed up his cold body immediately. Akira laughed as he pulled away, moving forward to slightly pin him to the counter. “Now I want you in the bath with me.”

“C’mon dude, after one kiss?” Ryuji laughed with.

“I didn’t get to kiss you all day,” Akira slightly pouted, burying his face into Ryuji’s neck.

“Ah, you’re still too damn cold!” Ryuji shivered at the touch, trying to shove him back, “C’mon move, I’m gettin’ your ass in the bath.”

It was an awkward movement, Akira ended up slinking forward having Ryuji essentially carry him into the bath, well it was more a penguin waddle than actually carrying him, but the blond gave his best effort. He grabbed a few towels and threw them at Akira after the water started running, grabbing one for himself and he retreated to his room. Akira laughed, Ryuji was acting more flustered about being in his house with him, that he ever was at Leblanc, it was cute.

Akira had slipped in once the bath was ready, it was a little different than sitting in the bath house, the tub was a little too small for his long legs, he really wasn’t sure if he was supposed to wash or just sit he until he warmed up. He wasn’t opposed to washing, but felt it rude to use their bath products without permission.

So he just sat.

It was all to surreal, just sitting in his boyfriend’s tub, after having to come to his house, after getting rain on, on a date. It was just honestly still so surreal that they started dating in the first place, that Ryuji returned feelings for him, after pining after him so long, believing that he was as straight as the night is long. God was Akira wrong, and was just happy Ryuji’s feelings were just hidden behind a wall of denseness.

Akira sat for a while longer just thinking, before a rap on the door sounded with his boyfriend on the other side, “Hey you okay in there? You’ve been in for a while.”

Akira picked his head up, calling back towards the door, “Yeah, sorry I zoned out.”

“Alright,” and footsteps sounded away from the door.

Akira stood, moving toward the door grabbing one of the towels and wrapping it around his waist, moving into the hallway, “Ryuji?” he called into the darkness.

“In here,” he called back, his voice sounding from the room farthest down the hallway, Akira moved toward his door.

Ryuji had changed out of his wet clothes and into some sweats and a tank, the towel from the bathroom still draped over his hair, he was perched in a chair at his desk, flipping through some manga. “Hey,” Akira greeted, moving forward to avoid his mess, and get to his bed.

“Hey,” Ryuji greeted turning to face Akira, going red in the face once he realize he’s still naked, “What happened to your clothes?”

“They’re wet,” Akira reminded him, laying back on the bed.

Ryuji turned to look away, trying to focus back on his manga, Akira laughed, “Ryuji, we’ve had sex.” he said again, “What’s with you?”

“I, I haven’t told my mom yet….” he mumbled looking away, “I don’t want her coming home and, well…”

“Is she homophobic?” Akira asked, now concerned, resting on his elbows.

“I don’t,” Ryuji sighed, “I don’t know, we really don’t talk about that kinda stuff… but she’s like old fashioned I think.”

“You think?” Akira repeated.

Ryuji sighed and scratched the back of his head, “Well, my old man was. Didn’t have a drop of tolerance in his body. I don’t know if she got it from him or not.”

Akira sighed, sitting up fully now, “Sorry dude, that kind of sucks.”

“No, it’s okay, I mean, I’m kinda shitty for not tellin’ her in the first place,” He replied, setting his arm down, “Like I’m cool with bein’ together, worst she can do is kick me out.”

“I don’t know if Sojiro would want two delinquents in his attic,” Akira laughed.

Ryuji stood from the chair, laughing while grabbing some clean clothes for Akira to wear, “Here.”

“Thanks,” Akira smiled, taking the clothes, sliding legs into the sweats.

“I promise to tell her okay,” Ryuji said watching him get dressed, Akira looked over at him, “If I get kicked out, you better promise me I have a place in your attic.”

“Sojiro’s attic,” Akira laughed, correcting him, “I think I could probably convince him to let you in, probably just have to be quiet during business hours.” he plopped back on the bed, smiling at Ryuji.

He smiled back, moving forward to kiss him, “Hey,” he started, placing a kiss into still wet black hair.

“Yeah?” Akira responded, pulling him close to bury his face into his chest.

“Despite what happens,” Ryuji continued, “I…”

Akira pulled back, “You?”

Ryuji inhaled, his face was flushed, “I-I love you.”

Akira felt his heart explode with emotion, cheeks going hot, hiding his face into his chest once more. “You can’t just say that, Ryuji.” he said muffled.

“Eh?’

“You’re going to kill me y’know.”

“S-should I have not….” Ryuji hesitated, now reeling from the tenderness.

“No, you should have, it was a good thing to say, like a really good thing,” Akira laughed, hugging him close. “Just caught me off guard…”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah….”

Ryuji let out a laugh, moving to push Akira down on the bed, “God, this feels so backwards.”

Akira smiled, “What do you mean?”

“We did it before our first date… now I’m saying ‘I love you’ like it’s no big deal….”

“Well, we’ve had other dates,” Akira laughed now too, drawing Ryuji closer.

“Those don’t count, we weren’t dating.”

“We could have been,” Akira sighed, staring into Ryuji’s eyes, a gentle smile formed across his face, “If it helps?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you too,” Akira said, planting a kiss on his lips, placing his forehead against his after.

“You’re right,” Ryuji said, moving to bury his face into his neck.

Akira hummed, “You can’t just say that, It’s so much, i felt like I had a mini heart-attack.”

Akira laughed, Ryuji laughed with, and they were reduced to a couple of laughing idiots, before he heard the front door open and close. “Your mom home?”

Ryuji sighed and got off of him, “Yeah.”

Akira sat up, “Want me to introduce myself?”

“Dude did I not just say she’d kick us out, I don’t think i’d survive going out in the rain.”

“I mean as your friend,” Akira crooked a smile.

“Oh,” Ryuji let out, “Yeah I don’t….”

“I’m hooome,” Her voice sounded from the doorway, “Oh Ryuji, it was raining so hard out there, you have no idea how glad I am to be home.”

Ryuji peeked his head out of his room, “You get home okay?”

She nodded, “Yes, this very nice gentleman offered me his umbrella, I see you didn’t have the same fortunate kindness.”

“Mom, I’m a punk remember?”

“Sure you are,” she laughed, they heard the kitchen sink running and the kettle being filled.

Ryuji walked out of his room, with Akira behind him, “Do you want some hot chocolate? I’m sure that’ll get our bones-” She stopped after seeing Akira appear behind her son.

“Yeah, hot chocolate sounds great,” Ryuji continued into the kitchen grabbing some of the mix from the cupboards.

His mom elbowed his side, “You didn’t tell me you had a guest?”

“Oh, yeah, he’s the Kurusu kid i was talking about,” Ryuji said casually.

“Kurursu-kun,” Ryuji’s mom called him over, Akira perked up and walked over, “It’s nice to finally meet you, I hope my son hasn’t gotten you into strange antics.”

Akira smiled, “It’s kinda the opposite, actually.”

His mom laughed, “Yeah right, you look like you couldn’t hurt a fly,” He noticed her taking in his appearance, “You two got rained out I assume?”

Akira nodded, looking to Ryuji, “Y-yeah, We forgot our umbrellas and he was soaked.” Ryuji said pulling down the mix.

“I see,” she said, “Well, Kurusu-kun, tea or hot chocolate.”

“He’s more of a coffee guy,” Ryuji said to her before Akira could answer, he smiled.

“It’s Akira, by the way.”

Ryuji’s mom looked to him and smiled, “You can call me Keiko,”

Ryuji sighed, there was weird tone to her voice, his boyfriend’s charm was too much, “Mom.”

“I’m just being friendly Ryuji, shush,” she tapped him lightly on the arm, laughing.

“Yeah and he can be….” Ryuji sighed, “A lady killer.” Akira stifled a laugh.

“Popular at school then?”

“You could say  that,” Akira hid his smile.

“You should teach Ryuji how to be charming,” Keiko laughed.

“I’m trying,” Akira laughed along.

“Okay, okay, I get it.” Ryuji grumbled.

“Akira-kun, you can go ahead and sit at the table we’ll bring your coffee right over,” Keiko said, pointing to a cluttered wooden table, there were four seats, but one of them had piles of mail stacked onto it.

He moved as requested, sitting down in one of the seats. Ryuji came out with mugs, handing him the one with black coffee, “I know you like it black, but it’s just shitty instant stuff, nothin’ compared to what boss has.” He commented sitting next to him.

Keiko came around the corner with tea in her mug and a plate of snacks. “At least we’ll have someone to drink it now.”

“Don’t like coffee?”

“Honestly no, it’s too bitter even when I put sugar in it,” she laughed, “It was my former husband’s.”

“I got her tastebuds,” Ryuji commented, sipping at his hot chocolate.

“You tried coffee, Ryuji?” Keiko laughed some more, this time in disbelief.

“Yeah, like once…. Akira works at a cafe,” Ryuji started to go red, for some reason.

“Oh? Which one?”

“It’s a small place in Yongen-Jaya, called Leblanc, I’m sort of the understudy for the owner there.” Akira explained.

Keiko nodded, “And how long have you been working there?”

“Beginning of the semester,” Akira answered, “I also kind of live there.”

“Live? Where are you parents?”

“It’s sort of complicated, but the short story is that I was transfered to Shujin and my parents know the owner, so he’s sort of my legal guardian at the moment.” Akira explained.

“Oh, I see… So you live in a cafe?”

“In the attic, yeah,” Akira nodded.

“In the attic of the cafe,” Keiko said slowly, Akira had a weird feeling of motherly love emanating from her, he was sure this was moment she would choose to adopt him.

“Mom,” Ryuji said after a few seconds of the weird moment between them.

“Ryuji, he lives in an attic!”

“He’s fine in the attic!”

“Ryuji!”

“It really is fine, it’s a lot more spacious than it sounds, and I have a cat as well,” Akira continued, maybe this was making him seem to be a lot more pathetic that he really was.

“So, how did you meet my son?” She changed the subject, Akira was really happy she did.

“On our way to school, it was raining so we kind of ended up meeting in a building, taking shelter from the rain.”

“I was weirded out by him too, don’t worry mom.” Ryuji said before she could say anything.

Keiko laughed at her son, “Well, I’m glad Ryuji has found friends then. I heard you’re talking to Takamaki-chan again as well?”

“Yeah,” Ryuji looked away.

“You should bring her by one day, I’d loved to see how much she’s grown.”

Ryuji shrugged, “she still looks the same too me.”

Keiko sighed, sipping at her tea, there was a semi-comfortable silence forming between them. Ryuji slipped a hand under the table and grasped Akira’s, squeezing it tight. “Mom,” He started, he was definitely nervous, as well he should be. Akira gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

Keiko looked up from her tea, “Ryuji.”

“I uh, I don’t really know how to say this,” Ryuji faltered, looking away, “But, uh… they reason Akira’s here is cuz, we were… uh.”

“Yes?”

“We’re dating.” he finally said.

“Oh.”

“We started dating a few weeks ago, he’s uh, my boyfriend.”

Keiko went silent, staring at her son, Ryuji was squeezing Akira’s hand incredibly hard, no doubt bracing for the worst. Akira couldn’t read her face, she hid emotions well, very well. It was a moment when he remembered rumors that spread about Ryuji’s home life, and a pang of sadness hit his stomach.

“That’s….” She started, still trying to decide on what emotions to pick, “That’s fine.”

Ryuji stopped wincing and looked at he with a confused expression, “Eh?”

“I said, ‘that’s fine’,” She repeated, “He’s been making you happy and that’s all I care about.”

“For real!?”

Keiko nodded, “Honestly, I was wondering when you would tell me.”

“Huh?”

“You’re not very subtle Ryuji, perhaps that’s you taking after your dad that way… But the way you talked about him was like a woman in love.” She and Akira laughed, “But I’m glad you found someone who made you happy.”

“I…” Ryuji was still dumbfounded, probably in shock that she didn’t kick his ass, or out of the house.

“I’m glad to have met your son, Keiko-san,” Akira replied, “He’s very nice.”

Keiko nodded, “I’m glad to have finally met you, Akira-kun, you’re a lot more charming than Ryuji claims you to be.”

“Oh?”

“Mom!” Ryuji stood from the table dragging Akira along with him, back to his room, leaving Keiko to laugh by herself about Ryuji’s reaction.

Once alone, Ryuji let out the longest exhale, “How the hell did she… when did she…”

“At least she’s not kicking you out?” Akira commented, moving him to the bed, seating them both down on the edge.

“Yeah, no that’s cool, but how the hell did I not even know my mom was gonna be this supportive.” Ryuji said exasperated.

“Keiko-san hides her emotions well. I’m glad it ended that way instead of me getting a black eye.” Akira laughed.

“Black eye?”

“I’m not afraid to fight Keiko-san for you, I told you I love you remember?”

“Dude… We said don’t say it.”

“But what if I want to?” Akira smiled, pushing Ryuji down on the bed, laying kisses on his lips, “I love you, I love you, I love you.” he kept repeating between kisses.

Ryuji started laughing, “Okay, I get it.” He wrapped arms around him, “I love you too, you big dork.”

“I’m the dork?” Akira smiled, “I thought I was the cool one.”

“Only sometimes,” Ryuji smirked.

“Y’know it does feel really backwards.”

“Huh?”

“I think I was supposed to meet your mom before we had sex,” Akira said plainly.

Ryuji shoved his face away,” Shuuut up dude,” he laughed, “How many times are you gonna bring that up?”

“Until it happens again,” Akira freely admitted, smirking once Ryuji’s cheeks flushed a dark red.

“C’mon dude….”

“What?”

“My mom’s in the other room.”

“I’m not,” Akira started laughing, snickering into his chest, “I’m not saying today, I’m just saying…”

“You want it to happen again.”

Akira nodded, “Like a lot.”

“Maybe after our third date.” Ryuji smiled.

“I’m going to hold you to that.” Akira smiled back, placing another long kiss onto his boyfriend’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing for Ryuji's mom, I also was debating on what name to give her since we know nothing about he family.... let me know about mama sakamoto Atlus!  
> Also shout out to the souyo cameo, I have a headcanon that those two would end up studying in tokyo together after they leave Inaba (also it's sad and hinted that the events of P4 and P5 happen in the same universe)  
> As always thank you so much for reading! Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated and met with such love!  
> If you wish to support me in anyway you can follow me on Tumblr @earltealord


	7. Swear to My Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes you just gotta talk

Being a student, with four part time jobs, juggling to save tokyo from corrupted adults, and taking on requests, while having a boyfriend, is an incredibly hard thing to do. Akira wondered to himself several times why he does it all in the first place, coming up with several justifications for all of them. He and Ryuji have somehow managed to have 2 more dates, despite their schedules, after their ‘first’ was interrupted by a huge rain storm. And due to Ryuji’s insistence that they slow down, they’d been reduced to just making out again.

Which, Akira felt a little irritated at.

But he could understand the need for it, their relationship was moving really fast and he and Ryuji didn't want to rush anything more. So he was patient, until it would happen naturally again, of course once their third date had had come and gone, Akira was eager to bring it up. He didn’t of course, but that didn’t stop him from hoping.

It was a saturday evening after school, Akira had invited Ryuji over to ‘hang’ out-even though they both knew what that meant and didn’t mean these days. He bustled into the door hand in hand with Ryuji, only to see him scowling at a particular brown haired, boy detective. He was a nursing a coffee and reading what looked to be either assignments or police reports, both? Akira didn’t care. Akechi had noticed them, and smiled slightly, “Oh, welcome home,” he said, eying Akira.

“Hi,” Akira responded flatly, even though Sojiro had told him to be nice to the customers, but had taught him a trick that would make the customers leave if he wanted them to.

“I was wondering Akira-kun,” Ryuji sucked on his tongue, looking off to the side, “The people believe that what the Phantom Thieves are just, then why do they hide in the shadows? Why obscure your face and remain a masked vigilante? Wouldn’t you want the fame and fortune?” Akechi smiled.

“I don’t know, I haven’t really thought about it…” Akira replied disinterested.

“I wonder, would they ever reveal themselves? Many groups are already taking claim to be The Phantom Thieves, I wonder what the originals would think of the duplicates.” he continued.

Akira shrugged, looking to Ryuji who was trying his best to seem disinterested as well, “I’m gonna be upstairs, okay?” He said letting go of his hand walking past Akechi.

“Normally I wouldn’t be talking so much, but I have been thinking about this for a while,” Akechi grinned back into his coffee finishing it off, “I do believe I might have rambled, sorry for keeping you from your friend.” he stood and gathered his things before leaving the cafe.

“That kid, all he does is order one coffee and sit their reading, kinda irritating,” Sojiro commented after Akechi left.

“He can be,” Akira laughed, heading upstairs to meet with Ryuji.

Ryuji was face down into his pillow, he looked like he just collapsed onto his bed soon after getting in, he was still dress head to toe in his uniform, despite having left a few of his own clothes here, Akira wondered if he was really all that tired. “Hey,” Akira called out, setting his bag on the table, before walking toward the bed.

Ryuji had twitched up a bit, but didn’t turn to face him, “You okay?”

Ryuji nodded into the pillow.

Akira knelt down next to him, “Tired?”

Ryuji snapped his head toward him, and place a long hard kiss again his lips, “God, that Akechi guy… Where the hell does he get the nerve to call you that? I wanna punch him….” he said as he pulled away, his cheeks were red, and deep scowl was on his face.

“Call me what?” Akira asked, surprised by the forcefulness of the kiss.

“Using your name like that! Being all friendly n’ shit…” Ryuji grumbled.

“Because he called me ‘Akira-kun’? I don’t know where he got it?”Akira shrugged, but that didn’t see to calm Ryuji down, “Do you really hate him all that much?”

He didn’t respond, only went back to bury his face in the pillow. “Ryuji are…” Akira started, “Are you jealous?”

Ryuji jolted up, “N-No, Akechi just pisses me off! Who the hell calls someone they barely know like that? He’s being too friendly.”

Akira stared at Ryuji for a bit, he was biting his lower lip and his eyebrows were knitted together, “Why would that matter?” Ryuji looked at him, Akira smiled, “Why does it matter that he’s using my first name?”

“It-I….” Ryuji hesitated.

“It’s a good look on you,” Akira laughed, standing moving on the bed with Ryuji.

“W-what is?” Ryuji stuttered, laying back against the bed with Akira’s hand guiding him.

“The jealous look,” Akira smirked, straddling his boyfriend’s hips Ryuji was a flustered red mess under him.

“I’m not-” Ryuji started before Akira interrupted, placing their lips back together, rocking his hips into Ryuji’s.

Ryuji gasped for air, as soon as hips touched together,  “W-what are you...?”

Akira smiled into his cheek, “What do you mean? Can't I make out with my boyfriend?”

“You don't gotta be on top of me like that,” Ryuji looked away, pulling his cheek from Akira’s lips.

Akira sighed and sat back on his boyfriend's hips, “Okay,” he started, “What's wrong with you?”

“Huh?” Ryuji responded looked back a tad.

“I know we said we'd slow down, but it's been weeks,” Akira sighed, “What's wrong?”

Ryuji turned fully to stare at him, sighing deep, he didn't respond for a while, Akira opened his mouth to speak, but Ryuji got the nerve to say something, “I'm still kinda scared.” he said softly.

Akira looked at him, “What do you mean?”

“Like yeah we did it and it was great, like really ‘effin good, but like you could barely move, I had to basically carry you to the bathhouse. I felt really bad cuz I hurt you, so I'm just scared I'm gonna hurt you again, okay.” Ryuji explained sadly, looking away again, “I know what I said but, I don't know anymore…”

Akira sighed, “Ryuji, we knew that was going to happen, and even though I was a sore mess like almost immediately after, I loved it,” He leaned down to bring Ryuji’s face to him, “And I love you,” he kissed him and brought their foreheads together.

Ryuji was staring with warm eyes, before laughing softly and looking to the side again, “You really wanna do it again don't ya?”

“I don’t know why I wouldn't,” Akira smiled, turning his face back, kissing him once again, staying on longer, building up the heat.

Ryuji wrapped arms around him, holding him down and deepening the kiss, sighing into his mouth. Akira pushed forward, almost seeming to meld their mouths together, swirling his tongue around Ryuji’s, sucking his lower lip before pulling away, immediately going to his neck. He started kissing his Adam's apple, licking up the side to his ear,  relishing every pant that would escape the blond’s lips. He started placing love bites in his neck, renewing faded ones and making new.

Ryuji had started sliding his hands around his back, sliding up his turtleneck and touching bare skin. After a while, he rocked his hips into the noiret’s, mostly likely unable to stop them.

Akira moved back up to his boyfriend's lips, running hands through his spikes before moving to take off his blazer.

They heard the front of the cafe open and close, “Yeah, upstairs,” Sojiro answered a question too loudly, both boys froze.

Footsteps sounded up toward the attic, and they scrambled to get off each other. Akira threw a manga at Ryuji and sat on the spare seat next to his bed, picking up his own, flipping it to some random page. Ryuji did the same, still sitting on the bed, but had scooted closer to Akira leaning against the wall with the windows behind

Like a picture of perfect innocence.

“A-are you guys decent?” Makoto’s voice sounded, as the rest of their friends walking up the stairs best they could.

“What the hell are you guys doin’?” Ryuji asked, looking toward them.

Makoto was shielding her eyes with one hand slightly looking to the floor, Haru was covering Yusuke’s eyes, who was covering Futaba’s and she was covering Morgana’s. Akira held in a laugh, “Yeah, why?”

They all dropped their hands, hesitantly at first, then all in unison, Ann had hers crossed around her chest, she looked pretty annoyed. Infact, when they all dropped their hands, it looked like they all were annoyed, oh what did he do. “What's up guys? I don't think i called a meeting?” Akira smiled a tad too nervous than he meant to let on.

“No, but we did,” Ann replied, she was definitely angry.

“I didn't get a message?” Ryuji said.

“We sent it to the group chat,” Makoto explained, “You two might have seen it if you weren't ignoring us.”

“Oh,” Akira let out, pulling out hi phone, he usually checked it often, or at least often enough to where he at least saw their messages.

“We get that you two are dating, but you have to remember this is a team, and we do need to keep in contact in case something goes wrong,” Makoto scolded, Akira put his phone down.

“You too, Ryuji?” he asked looking toward him, he wasn’t looking back, he was blushing.

“I still sorta… talk to Ann…” he replied after a while

“Liar,” Ann retorted, “The last time we talked was like a week ago, when you told me you two-”

“Okay! So I didn’t reply to you, I’m sorry okay!” Ryuji interrupted, Ann pouted some more.

Akira stood from the chair, “Listen, I’m sorry guys, I’ll try to be more responsible.”

“Try answering us next time,” Ann stuck her tongue out at him, “We want to be as close as…. You know, nevermind, that was probably the wrong thing to say…”

“Huh?”

“I think what Ann is trying to say, is that we’d like to be your friends too, like close friend, not at close as Ryuji, but like how you guys were before you two started boning,” Futaba explained.

“Ann! You told!” Ryuji shot up.

“It….. Sorta came up….” Ann laughed awkwardly.

“Ryuji… You told Ann?” Akira looked at him, grey eyes stormy.

“Uh…. Listen she was kinda the one who helped me research it anyway…” he scratched the back of his neck.

“He’s also impossible to calm down, that was like fifty minutes of him screaming that he finally did it with you.” Ann rolled her eyes.

Ryuji grabbed the pillow off Akira’s bed and threw it at Ann, “Shaddup!!”

“To think,” Yusuke started, putting a finger to his chin, “That must have been quite artistic in a way.”

“What?” everyone looked to him.

“Oh, there are often times where artists will depict a couple having sex to promote some sort of an inner mean, I am just wondering what that would have been like for the painters in the room.” Yusuke explained himself.

“You’re not…. Going to paint us naked dude…” Ryuji stared at his eccentric friend, Yusuke shook his head.

“Even I know that’s too weird, although, have you the need, I shall offer my service,” Yusuke smiled.

“Oh….. Kay…” Makoto let out, focusing back on the boys, “So we have a deal, you two promise to stop ignoring us-”

“Ugh, it’s called ‘ghosting’, they’re technically both ghosting us,” Futaba sighed, but let Makoto go on.

“-Right, ‘ghosting’ then. And promise to look at your phones at least once in awhile.” Makoto finished.

“What did we interrupt?” Haru asked after being silent for the longest time.

Ryuji went bright red, “Oh, I see,” she gathered after looking to him and smiled.

Everyone was silent after the one sided exchange, then a collective “oh,” sounded from everyone but the two. Ryuji sank back into the bed, and Akira in the chair.

“Well, I’m glad I asked if you two were decent,” Makoto laughed.

“I don’t…. Wanna hear about this one Ryuji,” Ann giggled.

“I am going to rescind my offer, I’m having second thoughts…” Yusuke commented.

Morgana made a sound of disgust, Futaba laughed, “Come on Morgana we’re gonna have a party at my place!”

“We’ll leave you two be, then,” the waved and all went downstairs, leaving the two boys sitting incredibly awkward.

“Well, that was weird,” Akira smiled at Ryuji who was still laughing.

“Yeah, no I thought we were gonna die for a second,” Ryuji replied laying on his back.

Akira got up from the chair and grabbed the pillow, dusting it off and placing back on the bed, sting near the edge, “So,” he began. Ryuji turned his head to look to him, curiosity on his face. “You told Ann.”

Ryuji groaned and looked away turning toward the window, “Her and her big mouth…” he grumbled.

“What did you tell her?”

“Nothin’, I just said we did it and I was like really happy we did,” Ryuji sighed, he was still facing the window, “She didn’t say much back ‘cept like congrats and asked if you liked it or got hurt or whatever…” he trailed off.

“Oh.”

“Listen if I’m in trouble for not tellin’ you I told her, I get it,” Ryuji sighed, but went still on the bed.

Akira didn’t say anything back, but turned to look at Ryuji grow still, it seem very quick how fast his breathing had slowed. “Ryuji, you’re gonna wrinkle your uniform,” Akira sighed after a while, leaning toward his boyfriend, rest his is head on the dip between his waist.

The blond lazily moved arms out of his blazer and tossed it to the floor, moving a hand into Akira’s black curls. Akira laughed, “Ryuji you promised,” he fake pouted.

Ryuji mumbled something into the mattress, “Huh?” Akira perked up off his side, trying to listen, but Ryuji didn’t repeat himself, “C’mooooon,” Akira nuzzled his head into the blond, letting himself regress for just this moment.

“What are you a cat?” Ryuji laughed, he sounded tired, did he really just fall asleep there?

“Maybe,” Akira rested his chin on his boyfriend’s shoulder, it was quite the awkward position, he adjusted a bit to be more on his side. “Ryuji, y’know if you don’t want to hurt me, I can always top…”

“What is with you?” Ryuji was definitely flustered.

“I just, wanna do it again Ryuji, we were gonna and then we got interrupted, it’s like you plan these things to happen.”

“I was gonna let it happen,” Ryuji sighed, sitting up, Akira let his head fall on the bed, “C’mere.”

Akira perked up, and crawled over to him, sitting in his lap again, Ryuji pulled him into a kiss, not like a soft I just want to sit and cuddle kiss, one he knew was going to go somewhere.

He pressed in deeper, hugging the noiret tighter, moving his tongue into his mouth, tangling with the other’s. He pulled away for just a second, “You’re gonna wrinkle your blazer,” He teased, moving to his neck, sliding arms to his hips, needing fingers into his thighs. Akira started removing his blazer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update today! I've been trying write and upload at least a chapter a day, but I might have to slow down a bit.  
> If I do, I hope you all understand.  
> But yes, thank you all for reading! Your support means the world to me and I really appreciate all the comments and kudos you've been leaving!  
> As always if you'd like too support me in anyway, you can go follow me on Tumblr @earltealord


	8. Life Will Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are somethings you can't control

It didn't take long. The cafe was barely closed when Ryuji had pinned Akira down to the bed, face first into the pillow, clenching onto the sheets as Ryuji prepped him. It felt almost natural now, though he would never admit that after their first Akira had taken  to fingering himself whenever he got time alone. He just laughed breathlessly into the pillow when he heard Ryuji let out a soft, surprised “Damn…” as he continued.

It definitely helped, doing that to himself, it let him become comfortable with the stretch and accept Ryuji’s fingers with little pain. He was turning into a moaning mess as Ryuji crooked his fingers, applying pressure to the same bundle of nerves that he liked. He started thrusting himself onto Ryuji’s fingers before the blond removed them and grabbed him by the waist to stop him. 

He let out a muffled whimper when he did so, “Ryuji…” He breathed, a pathetic attempt to beg for him to just fuck him already. 

Ryuji didn't respond, he was uncharacteristically silent for once, determined, quiet, and another emotion he couldn't understand. Akira was lucid enough to debate asking, to voice concern when he felt Ryuji’s tip against his entrance, a slow teasing entry before he slipped in down to his base. It was a slow deliberate thing, Akira let out a long drawn out moan, breathing into the pillow, knees almost giving out at the pressure hitting his prostate. It wasn't long before he started thrusting at an even pace, angling his hip to repeatedly drive pressure into that spot. 

Akira tried to pick himself up on his elbows, keening out moans and slight whimpers as Ryuji got rougher. “ _ Nnngh  _ fuck,” the blond let out, gripping harder at the noiret’s waist, it felt almost hard enough to bruise. Like Ryuji was afraid of letting go, the was a slight possessiveness about the grip too, once Akira was not in the right mind to worry about at all.

And with the blond moving that rough, it was hard for Akira to keep himself upright, elbows giving out from under him, head flopping back into the pillow. He turned his to the side to allow himself to breathe and moan as much as he needed. It was swiftly becoming too much for him, his eyes could barely focus, and he could feel his cock aching, waiting for release. 

It wasn't long until his knees gave out as well, collapsing under the pleasure, certainly something Ryuji wasn’t expecting, and with the the topple came another rough thrust from him, a hand still on the black hair’s hip while the other braced against the bed. A few more moments of deep thrusts later, Akira buried his face back into the pillow to muffle his scream, releasing hot fluid onto his sheets.

As he started coming down from his release, Ryuji kept going, rubbing over the overstimulated nerves, it quickly started to get uncomfortable, and he felt the hole starting to hurt. He began whimpering as Ryuji continued, apparently lost in his own head. “Ryu-,” he breathed, picking his head up by the forehead, “Ryuji. It hurts,” he whimpered again, “You're hurting me.”

“Shit,” Ryuji rasped, trying to control his hips, but it was futile, he only continued at the rough pace cuming soon after, collapsing forward onto his boyfriend’s back. Filling Akira up, as he moaned loudly.  They were both silently breathing after that, riding out his release, Ryuji barely moving into him now. He exhaled long and hard, Akira felt a weight between his shoulder blades, then lips pressing in the same place. “Shit, sorry… I went overboard,” Ryuji laughed, he still hadn't caught his breath, “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Akira breathed, sighing deep, he laid his head to the side, “What happened?”

“Huh?” Ryuji questioned, as he withdrew, and moved to lay on his stomach next to him.

“You were rough with meee,” Akira fake whined, feighing a pout.

“Oh my god dude, don't… that pout is not a good look for you,” Ryuji laughed, but leaned into kiss him, “I'm sorry okay? Stuff just… started to get on my mind.”

“Stuff?” Akira questioned, tilting his head toward him, moving a hand to brush back his hair.

Ryuji looked forward toward the wall, “Okay, I was a bit jealous,” he said after a few minutes.

“Huh?”

“Over that stupid thing…” Ryuji was pouting now, but he still seemed mad.

“the Akechi thing?” Akira smirked, “How did that…?”

Ryuji moved his head to face the windows now, “I got mad jealous over you, then I started thinkin’ how i was the only one who could do that to you, and….” he trailed off.

“And so you almost broke my back,” Akira laughed, maybe over exaggerating a tad, it hurt and the soreness in his rear was definitely getting worse as time went on, but nothing he was really mad about. He would be able to still walk tomorrow, maybe with a limp, but still.

“I said I was sorry,” Ryuji buried his face into his arms crossed in front of him. “First I say I don't wanna hurt you, then I go off and ‘effin hurt you.”

“Yeah, I mean….” Akira turned on his side toward the blond, wincing slightly at the pain, feeling a bit weirded out by the fluid leaking down his thighs. “I liked though, I always do. I'll be fine.”

“Y’sure?” the blond peeked over at him, Akira could see the worry on his face, he smiled soft and wrapped an around him.

“Yeah, and you know what they say,” Akira smiled.

“Huh?”

“Practice makes perfect,” Akira kissed  cheek, “You probably won't be hurting me by like the 8th time we do this.”

Ryuji was silent, there was a sudden heat rising on his skin. His face was still buried in his arms, blush rising all the way to his ears. “So, anyway, wanna tell me what you told Ann?”

“Ehh?!” Ryuji raised his head, and Akira took the opportunity to kiss his lips.

“I love you, okay?” Akira said as he pulled away, resting his head on his shoulder.

“I know, I do too,” Ryuji laughed, “I just… I guess I get mad jealous sometimes.”

Akira laughed, maybe a little too hard at the sentence. Ryuji getting jealous over such a thing was actually really  adorable, “Hey, don’t laugh at me!” he grumbled, pushing their foreheads together.

“Sorry, Just…”Akira started, smiling at him, “It makes me happy to know you’ll get that way, even at Akechi.”

“I just…” Ryuji looked down, pulling his head away, “I don’t know… feel like he might like you too? Just… I don’t know…  that stupid thing…”

“Well, Akechi is a weird guy,” the noiret brought his boyfriend close again, “It’s alright Ryuji, you’re the only one who I’ll let do this to me.”

“Okay… we’re a bit young to be sayin’ that kinda stuff…” the blond blushed.

“I could always start calling Ryu-kun, and you call me Aki-chan?” Akira grinned, laughing a tad when Ryuji’s face went red again.

“No waaaay!” he grimaced, “I’m not… no.”

“I’m joking, I’m too manly to be called Aki-chan anyhow.”

Ryuji was silent, avoiding eye contact, “What?”

“You’d…. Actually be really cute as Aki-chan…..”

Akira burst out laughing, tears welling in his eyes, Ryuji joined in a few moments later. It felt good laughing about it, laughing together. Reaffirming each other’s love for one another. It was something neither had before, it was good.

 

~~~

 

“I’m not wearin’ these,” Ryuji insisted. It was a few days later, October 12th. They had waited around for awhile waiting for Haru’s dad, President Okumura’s change of heart to happen. They were lucky enough to be blessed with admission into Destiny Land after dark to celebrate a successful mission and to formally welcome Haru into the team.

“But you goootta, see I’m wearing the dog ones, Ann is wearing the cat ones, which meaaaans you get the bear!” Futaba laughed, slapping a bear eared headband onto Ryuji’s head.

“Aw, hell no!” Ryuji grabbed about the rip them off, but turned to see Akira laughing.

“You look cute!”

Futaba smiled, “Seeee your boyfriend says you look cute, now you gotta commit!”

“M’not doin’ it for him….” Ryuji blushed, silently rescinding to defeat. 

“Sure you’re not,” Ann laughed.

“I happen to like bear stuff…!” Ryuji tried to insist.

“Do you now? So I could tell Akira to get you a giant bear for christmas?” Ann smiled, “I’m sure you’d love that.”

“Or just a bear suit to wear! Cosplay is getting pretty popular nowadays!”

“Will you two quit it!” Ryuji’s face was red.

“Oh, you should wear the cat ears too Akira!” Ann said, ignoring Ryuji’s response.

“Me? Why?” Akira asked stepping over to the character headbands, “Wouldn’t I wear a bear too?”

“I mean you could, but you’ve always seemed more like a cat to me than a bear,” Ann explained.

Futaba nodded her head vigorously, “Yes, I can totally see your point Ann. While it would be cute for the couple to be wearing the bear ears, it would make more sense to wear the ears more like our personalities,” She went on.

“Ohh, I sorta thought of that too! You’re amazing Futaba-chan!” Ann beamed over to Futaba who was smiling right back.

“You two are the worst together,” Ryuji sighed.

“I’m not even sure it’d look good with my hair, it’d probably be covered.” Akira smiled, the girls got slightly dejected.

“Oh yeah…. Didn’t think of that…” Futaba sighed, “Fine! You get a free pass….. For today!”

“Wait! What the hell!?” Ryuji perked up, “He doesn’t have to wear one and I do??”

“Yeah, well…. You are pretty cute in those Ryuji, and it’s 3 against 1 so…. Majority rules!” Ann laughed, setting a hand on her hip.

“Do you hate them that much? Would you say that they are….” Akira started.

“Don’t.” Ryuji glared.

Ann and Futaba exchanged looks as Akira went on, “Un- BEAR-able?” Akira finished with a shit eating grin plastered to his face. Ryuji returned the pun with a glare.

“Why am I even dating you?”

“Oh god, that was so bad….” Futaba said flatly.

Akira laughed softly to himself, it was fun hanging out. This celebration was going to be the best they had, and he wouldn’t trade it for the world. It was going to be a great night.

Or. So they thought.

 

~~~

The two laid on the the bed staring at the ceiling, they had been like this for a long while. With news of their most recent target dying, it was hard not to really dwell on what went wrong. Shoulders were barely touching as hands intertwined, it was a reassurance to each other that they were there. However, Ryuji was the first to break the silence as he sat up and sighed very loudly, “Shit dude, the hell are we supposed to do?” He scratched at the back of his head, as if he could find answers within.

“I… don’t know,” Akira responded keeping his eyes on the ceiling.

“Whaddya mean you don’t know! You’re usually the one with answers, and if you’re not, Makoto is, and neither of you have a clue!” Ryuji yelled,he was frustrated, angry, and upset. He had put his hands down and clenched fists into the sheets.

“I mean, I don’t know. What we did…. We did with the others, you know we couldn’t have made a mistake. What happened to him, I don’t know.” Akira responded coolly, sitting up and rested his head against Ryuji’s shoulder, “Listen I know. I know it’s frustrating and it makes me want to cry too, but right now… I just…”

Ryuji remained still, “This is so ‘effed up…”

“Us?” Akira pulled away, worry striking across his face, he felt like he was actually going to cry.

“Yeah... no wait,” Ryuji looked toward him, only to see tears flowing from his boyfriend’s eyes, “Shit, no, I didn’t mean ‘us’ us…. The stupid ‘effin situation that we’re in… shit Akira, don’t cry,” Ryuji moved to hug him, pulling him close. “You know I’m shit with words dude, I’m really just frustrated over what happened. It’s so shitty that we’re being called murderers….” Ryuji explained still holding Akira into his chest, “I… I love you, you know that.”

Akira let out a soft laugh, trying to bite back tears, “I know, I just got really scared for a second… Shit… I’m blubbering like a kid…”

“Nah, it’s cool,” Ryuji squeezed him for reassurance, “We’re not gonna be goin’ anywhere without each other right?”

“Ryuji, we’re 16,” Akira laughed again.

“I wasn’t proposin’!” The blond shoved back playfully, Akira laughed again, “I already told you my place is by your side….”

There was a small silence, “Still….” Akira smiled, looking to the bed, “I don’t know if i would be opposed….”

“C’mon dude….”  Ryuji looked away as well, flustered already. 

“I’m joking okay? We have other stuff to worry about than a proposal, okay?” Akira laughed.

“Other than the Okumura thing?”

“Yeah, exams.”

“Shit…. How am I supposed to focus on exams and that… and you!” Ryuji scratched at the back of his head.

“Stop doing that you’ll become bald,” Akira laughed, grabbing his hand away, moving to hug him from behind.

“Ah, sorry… nervous tick i guess?” Ryuji responded, looking to see Akira’s face really close, “What are you doing?”

“Can’t I hug you?”

“You wanna do other stuff I can tell…” 

“I do not.”

“.... Liar.”

Akira grumbled, buried his face into Ryuji’s shoulder, sure it was hard enough to not want to jump his bones as soon as they got private time together, but there was a lot going on. It honestly felt good to be close to someone. “I’m not lying, I just want to hug you, we’ve all had a stressful weekend.”

“.... Fine.” Ryuji responded quietly, he sounded impatient.

“Wait, Ryuji,” Akira picked his head up.

“Hmm?”

“Did you... want to do it?” Akira asked, there was a sudden innocence to his voice, and he saw Ryuji turn a shade of bright red, blush overflowing from his face to his ears again. 

He tried wiggling his was free, but Akira wasn’t letting go, bringing him down to the bed with him, “C’mon Ryuji we can if you want to!” Akira struggled, but he was laughing all the same. 

“Le’go a me!”Ryuji gasped, still flustered as ever, Akira wasn’t even so sure why he was resisting so much. Could it be…. From last time?

“Ryuji-dammit, I said I’d be fine!”

Ryuji stopped, melting on top of the noiret, Akira felt his weight fully on his chest. “That was it, wasn’t it?”

“N-no….”

“Liar.”

“Okay, maybe a little…”

Akira sighed, “I told you already, I’m fine with it and I like it, and you’re not hurting me.”

“Y’say that, but you clearly said last time that it was hurting,” Ryuji sulked, still slightly trying escape his boyfriend's grasp.

“Well…. I'm not gonna lie and say it wasn't… but like there was like a point at the where it started to? You were being rough that day anyway, I think I’m granted a complaint,” Akira explained, Ryuji was still slipping free of his hold, he was far enough down his body where it was awkward to just hoist him back up.

“Still…” Ryuji sighed, his head somehow slipped by his hips, and he was resting his cheek on his waist.

“Still nothing, I was still able to move, that was also the like second time we've gone all the way so… not really surprised.” Akira laughed, acutely aware of where his boyfriend's head was placed, it wasn't long, before his head was by his crotch that the blond laughed.

“I'm free!” he said throwing his head back, almost purposefully rubbing against Akira’s crotch, the noiret went red in the cheeks.

“Ryuji….” He trailed off. 

“Hmm?” the blond started to turn, resting his chin on his thigh. 

Akira just stared at brown eyes, hoping Ryuji would take the hint. “You're doing that on purpose aren't you?” Akira grumbled bringing a hand to mouth, resting the back against his lips, turning his head to side slightly.

Ryuji turned slightly to get a better look at his boyfriend, “You really have bad timin’ don't you?”

Akira let out a grumble, trying to hide the blush that was starting on his cheeks. Ryuji started to sit up, moving himself to be near his boyfriend's face. “Listen, if shit didn't just go down I'd be fine with it, but I'm kinda worried I'd get mad again…” he said placing his forehead to his chest. 

Akira sighed, wrapping his arms around the blond’s neck, “No I get it, plus we have exams too, so we probably should study for them…”

It was Ryuji’s turn to grumble, collapsing his weight onto Akira, wrapping his arms around his torso, “I don't wanna have to deal with shitty exams,” he pouted, muffled into Akira’s chest. 

Akira just laughed, “I can help you study, if you want?”

“We'd hafta make it a point not to study here…” 

“Right… We can still study at the diner or head to your place...right?”

“My mom works evenin’s,” Ryuji answered quickly, “Our places are off limits… until the weekend I guess….” 

“I mean we can still study in the cafe area,” Akira laughed.

“I don't think Boss’ll want us disruptin’ business….” Ryuji trailed off.

Akira sighed and rolled them both to their sides, “Fine…”

“I probably should be gettin’ home…” the blond sighed, “I really don't wanna leave…”

“You can stay over, I think I have extra clothes you can wear,” Akira turned his head slightly to the box by the tv.

“Won't people think it's weird for us to be headin’ to school together?” 

“Ryuji we're together all the time, I don't think anyone will notice,” Akira smiled, letting go of Ryuji to stumble backwards off the bed. He walked over to the box and pulled out some sweats and one of his ill fitting shirts, tossing them to the blond who was moving to sit on the edge. Akira grabbed one his own pyjamas and started undressing, getting ready to settle down.

“It’s weird, right?” Ryuji chucked looking at Akira changing.

Akira hummed a response, changing slacks for his sweats, looking to Ryuji who’d caught his eye, “Ryuji you just said….”

“N-no!” Ryuji blushed, “I’m just… it’s weird how… y’know good this feels,” Ryuji scratched his head, “I didn’t really… sleep over at people’s places it feel good. It feels… right.”

Akira finished dressing and went to the blond, wrapping arms around his head, hugging him into his chest, more silent reassurances that he was here. Ryuji returned the gesture wrapping arms around his waist drawing him closer. It felt like they were decompressing, trying to let go all their stress and just allow themselves to relax despite the accusations, the situation around them. They were allowed to give themselves this quiet peace of luxury, with their secret lives something was always looming overhead, so their quiet embrace meant everything. 

Nothing was going to tear them apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! thank you all for being so patient with this! I've been really busy with work lately so i haven't had the time to just sit down and write like I've wanted to in a long time. It's mostly because despite it now being August I haven't finished Persona yet.... my schedule only allows me like one activity before i have to sleep for the night. Which sucks.... but again I want to thank everyone who is reading and adding comments and kudos! It means a lot that you enjoy it!  
> If you wan't to support me in anyway you can follow me on tumblr @earltealord  
> 


End file.
